


A Pile of Debauchery

by Chainlocker



Category: Original Work, The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Blind Character, Bloodplay, Body Paint, Bondage, Breathplay, CONSENT IS IMPORTANT KIDS REMEMBER THAT, Cock Warming, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Drunk Sex, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, Femdom, First Kinktober for me lads, Gentle Sex, I feel like I need more soft sex tbh, I'll be adding more as I continue on, Kinktober 2019, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Masochism, Masturbation, Menstrual Sex, Mirror Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Other, Overstimulation, Partially blind anyways, Pegging, Period Sex, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Safewords, Scars, Semi-Public Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Voyeurism, god I'm getting so far down the rabbit hole already, god dominant Akaira is my favorite holy shit, honestly i don't know, hoo boy okay this is getting mmm, monster fucking, ruined orgasm, sexy experimentation, thigh riding, wholesome content, writing these tags is making me blush how am I even writing all these
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-11-15 03:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 22,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chainlocker/pseuds/Chainlocker
Summary: Oops I got interested in the Kinktober 2019 list from @pabstbeerpussy and here we are. Kinks will be in the chapter names so you can avoid/go for what you like 030Featuring my two truly sexually active apprentices for The Arcana and a few of my other characters. In this house we love and adore Julian Devorak.





	1. Something New (Double Penetration)

**Author's Note:**

> COME GET YALLS JUICE!

"Just tell me if anything feels wrong, honey," Asra murmured into her ear, slick fingers running over the curve of her ass.

"Pretty much everything about this so far feels wrong," she grumbled. Like it hadn't been her idea in the first place. Like she hadn't already talked it through with both Asra and Julian beforehand. But the idea of taking both of them at the same time - fuck, the idea had her shivering as Asra seemed to just infinitely shift and readjust in his place behind her. Julian was running his hands over her arms in soothing waves, and Verun swore if they didn't actually start soon she'd take care of herself on her own.

Which probably wouldn't go over well with her boys.

She huffed and canted her hips back a little in impatient encouragement. All the waiting around made her feel wound up and tense, she just needed Asra to _ do _ this.

He pressed a sweet kiss to the base of her spine. "Verun, relax."

"It's hard when you're not _ doing _ anything," she huffed back, almost snapping into something more dominant that she knew she could wreck both Julian and Asra with. But it wasn't her turn, not tonight. She had asked for this, to be taken care of and used as Julian and Asra saw fit.

Area chuckled as his fingers swiped wet lines down the cleft of her ass, leaving her to shiver in anticipation as he made well and sure to be properly lubricated. "I'm not doing anything because you're not relaxed."

Verun groaned and let her head drop to Julian's shoulder as he grinned slightly and turned his head to kiss her hair. "Don't worry your pretty little head, my dear. Asra knows what he's doing."

She sighed and turned her head to kiss him, reviving some of the heat she had been feeling earlier. "I know, I just…"

"The first time is always the most nerve wracking, I promise. We just have to figure out if you would want to do this again." Julian murmured into the space between their lips with a quiet hum of pleasure.

And then Asra's fingers were pressed to her hole and Verun froze up, for just a moment, releasing a breath and forcing her body to relax before he could start to warn her against tensing up. It felt weird, and ten different kinds of wrong, but Verun clenched her jaw and kept her mouth shut. Just this once, she wanted to go through with it. It didn't feel _ wrong _ wrong anyway, just… different.

Julian kissed her lips, tongue sweeping against her lips. "You alright, love?"

She nodded shakily, scrunching her eyes closed against the feeling of something intruding her body where nothing should technically be intruding. Asra had more than enough oil or whatever he was using, and it wasn't really painful? It was more like the sort of slight burn when she took Julian too quickly, too impatient to chase her finish and see him fall apart.

(Asra didn't let her do that with him. He made her wait for it, made her avoid that burn, even when he let her be in control.)

A breath she didn't realize she was holding suddenly burst from her, and she opened her eyes to the feeling of Julian's fingers tangling themselves into her hair. "Breathe, love. You gotta relax. You gotta let us know if there's anything wrong."

"I just need… a distraction…" Verun pouted at the sound of her voice. It wasn't supposed to sound like that, all breathy and… shaky.

Julian hummed, and his hand skipped down between their bodies until it was between her thighs, so close to where Asra was working but creating waves of goosebumps on her skin at the teasing touch. Then a finger slipped up and pressed against her clit and it created waves of sparks popping under her skin, starting at her belly and spreading to her fingertips.

Asra moved up to two fingers, and Verun could barely pay attention between the two sensations - it was so much. She wasn't entirely used to having both of their attentions directed solely onto her.

She crushed her lips to Julian's as Asra pressed a kiss to the base of Verun's spine once again, his voice rumbling low in his chest. "You're doing so good, honey. You're going to be able to take us both so well, make both of us feel so good."

She gave a small keen at that, her body reacting to his words - it always affected her more than she was expecting. Heat built and pooled in her gut as Asra continued, stretching her hole further until he was able to carefully fit three fingers without worry of hurting her. Meanwhile Julian continued his administrations, making Verun shiver and shake above him.

"Hey, love. You good? You okay?" Julian spoke to her between kisses, his hand slowing but not stopping it's work on her clit, though his fingers never dipped into her properly.

Verun hummed into his collar bone and wriggled her hips a little. "Gah, _ fuck, _ I'm-"

"I know love, I know. You're almost there." Asra shifted and ran his free hand over her bare back. "You're so beautiful, Verun. So gorgeous."

She whined quietly and he chuckled, kissing over her skin before slowly, he drew his fingers out of her. That made her stomach flip nervously, even as Julian claimed her lips and his tongue slipped into her mouth to continue claiming her as his own, only his to share with Asra. Only Asra's, to be shared with him.

She forced herself to relax once more as Asra leaned away from her for just a moment, and she heard a wet noise as Asra ran a hand over himself, slowly pumping with a hand slick with oil. He moaned softly before the head of his cock pressed against her ass, not pressing in but teasing. Oh so nicely he led her hips down until she was almost completely pressed against Julian, feeling his erection against her front as well, and oh god this was really happening. She was going to take them both, at the same time, going to be ruined by their love. Her body shuddered and Julian shifted just slightly until she could take him in and _ oh, _ she nearly broke and just started fucking him as Asra pressed her down until Julian was buried to the hilt in her, a quiet, tortured moan rumbling out of him as he went still. He was struggling to keep from moving just as much as she was, and it was only going to get harder to do so once Asra got started.

Which was proven to be correct as he started pushing into her, just a moment at a time as Verun's breath caught in her throat and Julian grit his teeth below her. It was so much, filling her until she felt like she would break and burst into flames at the feeling. She let out a short moan, the feeling so much with both of them, especially as Julian shifted just slightly. Then Asra ran a hand over her back, following the line of her spine over the curve of her ass as he too buried himself fully into her with his own little gasp.

"Oh, Verun," he murmured into her ear, holding himself just above her as his voice dropped low, rumbling. "Oh, my love, you feel so good."

She hummed back and shifted her hips, making both Julian and Asra moan and god _ damn _ was that powerful, to hear and feel the effect she had on them. That was probably the most powerful she would feel all night.

Asra slowly started to move, pulling out most of the way before slowly pushing back in. It was so slow, but it left her shaking with the sensation, and when Julian started to follow his lead she moaned. And then the pace started picking up, and she was lost between the two of them, shaking and crying out loud and long, her voice climbing until she was pleading, practically begging for them to continue, to keep going, more, _ more. _

She felt like she was being tossed between the two of them, it was so much, so _ much _ that she couldn't take it, needed more of it. Asra's voice was crooning nonsense into her ear, little murmurs of praise and curses at the feeling of it all that mingled with Julian's shameless moans and cries.

"Asra! J-Juu- As-raa, I'm so-"

"It's okay honey, just let go, we'll take care of you- you feel so good my love, come on, come for us-"

And she was gone, she could feel the way wetness dripped down her thigh as her body stiffened, and before she could start properly coming down Julian followed after her with a shout, his head tilting up to expose his throat. She shuddered hard as she felt him come inside her, his dick twitching at his release.

And Asra, he slowed and dropped his head against her shoulder as he pulled out, groaning as she pushed back and made Julian keen quietly. He pressed a hand between her shoulders, holding her down with a gentle hush.

"It's alright love, just stay there… oh, you look so beautiful…" and he worked his hand over himself with quick, jerky movements, until Verun felt the shock of his hot release on her back.

He partially dropped over her, breathing unsteady. She couldn't see him properly, but Julian held her attention as he kissed her deeply, thoroughly. She was pressed between her two loves, and honestly she couldn't be happier.


	2. Just a Minute (Dirty Talk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God I love Akaira and Lucio... Spicy Babes...

Akaira had been a tease, she knew. All day, her normal touches turning heavier, more enticing, her smile slick and intended to ruin. A couple of times she had pressed herself to Lucio’s back, her arms dangerously low around him as he stood around and talked to the Consul or some other important figure, feeling the way his muscles went carefully tight in warning. It hadn’t stopped her much, or at all, only serving to make her grin and press kisses to the back of his neck before whisking herself away before he was able to grab her and press her into a dark corner.

At least, until Lucio pulled her into the room that his last meeting of the day was supposed to be held in. He pressed his body against hers, hot breath washing against her cheeks before he caught her lips in a hungry kiss. She pulled away just slightly with a laugh before she leaned into him in return, reaching up to put a hand on his cheek. And then he caught her roughly around the waist, spinning her around and pinning her against the wall with his weight.

"I thoroughly hope you didn’t expect to  _ not _ be punished tonight.”

Lucio's voice was a growl in Akaira's ear as he held her hips close to him and grinded his painfully hard cock into her ass. A shiver ran down her back as she pressed her palms against the wall, heat gathering between her legs. She knew what came next, knew the slow crawl of arousal that would inevitably grow and surge to a breaking point, and then they’d both have to wait.

"Oh? And what are you going to do to me?" Her voice was breathless despite the grin she had on her face. She so loved to work him up throughout the day, until he was pissed off and desperate to get to the bedroom, somewhere that he could properly find his release.

Lucio might love to find little alcoves to test their luck and see if they’d be caught, but sometimes the quick trysts they had just weren’t enough, especially after a day without being able to catch Akaira.

He turned her around, hefting her up and carrying her over to the table, setting her down on the edge of it. They only had a few precious minutes before important delegates from other countries would be coming to figure out alliances and trade deals. His eyes burned with something delicious, something that promised to later make a mess of the words of his that were usually so pretty for her. Something that promised that right now, she would get the sweet, clenching heat of a proper tease

"I'm going to get you on top of me, make you bounce on my cock and get yourself off as many times as you can. And then I'm going to flip you over and fuck that cunt of yours until you're sore. I'm going to mark you up so much that no one will be able to dispute the fact that you're _ mine." _

He punctuated the word with a slow grind of his hips, and Akaira's breath turned shaky as she gripped at the front of his shirt.

"And you want me to, don't you?" Lucio's voice dropped into a purr in her ear, hand tangling into her hair and pulling her head back so he could scatter kisses along the scarred column of her neck. "Want me to mark you, make you mine, stain you with my cum, inside and out. Make you a perfect little mess for everyone to see how much your beloved Count loves that body of yours. You  _ like _ it when I'm selfish, don't you?"

"Yes," she whispered, a buzz spreading to her fingertips where she held onto his shirt. "Yes, please."

“So maybe I’ll get you tied up the way you like, see how long it takes until you can’t hold back anymore and you have to fumble with strings to free yourself, make your hands shake so badly you’ll have to beg and scream and cry for my help.” His teeth worked their way back up her neck until they latched onto the lobe of her ear, a satisfied sigh escaping him as she pressed against him, desperate. “Or maybe I won’t help at all, I’ll make you think with something more than just your greedy little cunt for once so that you can get yourself off.”

A little gasp was torn from her lips as his teeth again clamped onto her ear, this time digging hard enough to make a pearl of blood well up. She could feel his grin as one of his hands squeezed her ass, rocking her hips against him. She wasn't expecting the way her body reacted, with how Lucio’s dirty words made her jerk and heat flood her system like an aphrodisiac on his tongue.

Because gods, she wanted him so badly, wanted him to take her right there, leaning her over the table so that all those important people would walk in to see her tits bouncing, face blissed out with Lucio's hand in her hair.

But as a servant nervously peeked in through the door she knew that their fun was over for now.

"My lord, they're here."

"Give us a minute," Lucio snapped, and the servant scurried out of the room. He pouted, running a hand over his hair to settle himself as he took half a step back away from her. "Are you ready?"

"Of course. My job isn't that hard," Akaira scoffed, leaning forward to kiss him. "Except maybe for the fact that I have to keep my hands off of you."

“Oh, but you’ve always been the best little guard dog, haven’t you? It’s what makes you so precious, my sundrop.” A finger twisted one of her gentle curls, making her smile.

“I’m sure you know that I’m the  _ best _ at a lot of things. As I’ll confirm to you tonight.”

Lucio grinned and leaned down to dig his teeth into her neck. It was a promise.


	3. Sweet Nights (Sensory Deprivation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *announcer voice* time for Softness, bitches. Julian gets blindfolded, pegged, and wrecked with softness.

Verun lifted one of his legs over her shoulder, pressing a gentle kiss to the underside of Julian's thigh.

"You still good, love?" Her voice was soft and sweet as Julian tossed his head slightly.

"Yes, yes- I'm just fine."

She hummed and kissed the inside of his thigh this time, moving up. His muscles jumped, his head turning one way and then the other. The blindfold shifted slightly, so Verun reached up and set it back properly in place.

"It's okay love, I'll take care of you." And she would. He knew that.

She picked up the strap-on that she'd chosen for tonight, made of wood and smoothed to perfection, finished with some sort of laminate to make certain that there were no rough edges. She affixed it to herself, leaning forward so that it rubbed over Julian's cock, making him whine and thrust his hips up.

Verun sighed softly, watching him. He'd gone quieter now, after she properly prepared him, gone from whining and moaning her name to this, quietly shuddering as his mouth hung open and he waited for the next part. He was beautiful.

So she stretched up, up, pressing Julian's leg to his chest so that she could lean down and kiss him, kneading the insides of his thighs as well as she could. He moaned quietly into her mouth and keened as she rutted her hips against him, just to hear his sweet noises.

And then she moved back down, taking the bottle of oil she had been using thus far to slick the wooden surface of her false cock, before lining it up with his hole. A shiver ran through him, a desperate, whispered plea, and she started pressing in. She kept her eyes on his face, carefully watching for signs of pain. Julian might beg her for it, beg for her to move faster, hurt him, leave him sore, use him, but Verun wouldn't. She would give him the pain he wanted, but not like that.

He whimpered, hips stuttering as he tried to force her in deeper, faster. Her hands smoothed over his skin, calming, and she gave him a tiny thrust for his troubles.

"Verun, Verun…" a small chant of her name, and a soft sigh escaped her lips once more. Beautiful, just for her.

When she was fully seated within him, she stopped and pressed a hand to his belly. "Oh, Ilya… are you ready?"

"Yes, yes please, Verun, oh please-"

She hummed with a smile as her hips began to draw away, pulling out most of the way before pressing back in. Slow, but steady, and definitely not enough for what Julian wanted. His mouth babbled pleas and curses and things that said 'I love you', nonsense poetry that winded around Verun and made her heart glow.

So she started moving faster, gradually, hearing him sing. Her fingers pressed tight,  _ tight _ to his hips, bruising skin and marking him because she wanted him to feel her love past this, past the steady push-pull-push of her hips. Her mouth met his skin, across his chest and down, then back up to his broad shoulders made to suck bruises onto, everywhere she could reach without pausing in his pleasure.

So beautiful.

His voice rang out, when it got to be almost too much, her hips slamming into him now as her legs became sore - but she loved it, the burn in her thighs and her hips and knees proof of her love.

She finally wrapped a hand around him, shocking a weak, heartfelt sob out of him as her hand pumped up and down his cock, working him to his finish.

His voice keened so beautifully, back arching with a wild sob as he nearly thrashed against her, body caught between rocking back against the false cock and the hand on his own, until he came down.

It was a struggle, seeing the way his chest heaved and his mouth hung open with the last of his desperate cries, white streaks of a mess on his belly, to not want to grind herself down onto his thigh, the sheets, anything to get herself. It was hard to ignore the near-dripping heat between her legs, but she did so without complaint.

So she pulled away with a whispered instruction, untying the bonds that held his wrists, grabbing a rag to wipe up the mess he had left.

And then she pressed kisses everywhere she hadn't touched when she was busy with the rest of him, laying herself down next to him as she settled them into a comfortable position. She pushed the blindfold up off his face, extinguishing the candles as he blinked to adjust to them, pressing kisses to his nose, his cheeks, his eyelids, his forehead.

"I love you," she whispered, leading his limbs to wrap around her, like she couldn't stand to be apart from him.

"I love you too, my darling," he mumbled with a dopey smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I actually love this chapter,,,, I live for Julian getting absolutely destroyed by a soft dom so Verun pegging him in the candlelight is a godsend tbh


	4. Manners (Begging)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asra likes hearing Verun's pretty noises... she's a bit of a brat about it.

“F-fuck!” Verun screwed her eyes shut, wriggling in Asra’s lap, leaning closer with desperate gasps.

He gave an unreadable smile, eyes half lidded as he watched her writhe against the thing that was currently vibrating against her clit. “Yes, love, that’s the idea.”

“N-not if you d-don’t-” She whined, hands desperately pulling against the ropes that held her in place, the ends of them disappearing off into a mist that Asra was currently in control of. “Gah! F-fuck, Asra,  _ fuck me already-” _

“Ah, ah,” he tutted gently, hands brushing over her soft belly, pinching at the thickest parts of it. “Verun, I taught you better manners than that.”

She twitched, her mouth dropping open as the vibrations started to get to be too much, bringing her dangerously close to the edge- before Asra pulled it back with barely a thought, his smile widening as she let out a frustrated moan.

“I could listen to your pretty noises all day,” he said, leaning forward to nuzzle his face against her skin, kissing across her chest as she shivered. “I know Julian could as well, if he could only hold himself in check.”

“He’d be doing a better job at getting me off-”

“Oh?” Asra smiled serenely up at her, fingers kneading her thighs, easing the tension in them bit by bit. “I think I’m doing a marvelous job, Verun. You just haven’t said the magic words.”

Her eyes dropped a bit to glare at him, before his expression sharpened into a grin, and the vibration started again, making her body bow into it, pants escaping her lips again.

“God- Asra- hah, hah,  _ fuck-” _

“Come on, love.” He tilted her face up with a hand, his lips tilted into a lazy smirk even while his eyes sharpened with eagerness. “Use your words, for me? Tell me what you want, Verun.”

A high-pitched keen escaped her throat, and his hand ran through her hair tenderly, curling locks of her hair around his fingers. And he pressed a kiss to the top of her shoulder, then her neck, working his way up to her jaw, her ear, tugging on the lobe with teeth. The vibrations against her clit seemed to pulse for a moment, harder and softer in a rhythm that had her sobbing and desperately trying to rock her hips into it.

And again it stopped, leaving her frustrated as Asra kissed her, babbling against his lips.

“No- no no no Asra please- please please pleasepleaseplease I need it, need you  _ please-” _

Just like that it started up again, vibrations thrumming against her clit so hard she cried out and writhed against her bonds as she came, wet dripping down her thighs and onto Asra’s. Whatever it was that he had made or used or magicked up softened its touch until she started to come down, just before the stimulation became too much, and he leaned up to her to kiss her once more.

The ropes holding her thighs still disappeared first, as she was allowed to settle properly he pressed his hips upwards, just so that she could feel his hardness sweeping through the slickness between her legs. A shuddering breath escaped her, and she pressed herself down onto him to hear the way he sighed and gave his own moan, clearly worked up from the teasing he had put her through. But she wasn’t satisfied, not yet, and he knew that.

So the bindings still holding her wrists led her back, letting her fall into the piles of pillows at the head of the bed, holding her there before he came to hover over her. His hands brushed over her skin as he buried his face into the crook of her neck, breathing deeply.

“Oh, Verun.” His lips pressed to skin and she shuddered as she felt his cock press lightly at her entrance. “Verun, so beautiful-”

“Please- please Asra, I want you-”

“I know, love.” He pulled away, pressing his forehead to hers with a tender kiss to her cheek. “Shhh, I know.”

And then he was pressing  _ in, _ so slowly it made her ache with need, made her head spin with the delicious easing stretch of it. She wanted it faster, wanted him to make it burn just that tiniest bit as he fucked her fast, faster-

But as if he sensed her thoughts, he somehow brought himself to go  _ slower, _ making it into a crawl of heat sliding down her back, sweat slick where their skin met, hands clutching at her hips as his lips and his tongue traced swirls over her shoulders and her chest, suckling at her nipples for a moment before moving on and making her shiver.

“Gorgeous…” He murmured into her skin, fingers reaching down and gripping at her thighs, the thickness of them, drawing her legs up around his hips. “So gorgeous, Verun.”

And finally,  _ finally _ he started properly, head pressed to her shoulder as he pulled out and thrust back in, the heat melting her and leaving her a puddle in his arms as the ropes around her wrists finally disappeared. His voice was a cracking shudder in her ear, broken moans that coaxed her voice out in turn as they came together, faster, harder, more fervent than before.

“Please- pleasepleaseplease-” She didn’t even know what she was begging for now, only knew that she needed him, needed Asra closer, her hands clutching at his back like an anchor as he mouthed at her skin, pressing beautiful words and beautiful noises into her shoulder as he left marks and praises.

And then she saw the moment that he crashed, felt the way his thrusts turned erratic and the way he shivered as he slumped against her, holding her through her own crash into a wonderful limbo of feeling.

She felt Asra turn his head, lips pressing to her pulse before splitting in a brilliant smile. “Verun~”

“Yeah?” She kept her eyes closed as she came down, a hand in Asra’s hair as she toyed with it.

“You’re welcome~”

Verun snorted and gave a light tug on his hair. “Oh, hush…” But she was smiling, breathing deep as they nestled into the pillows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asra likes to tie up his partners every once in a while and nothing can convince me otherwise. He's a great soft dom sorta person. Also I rather enjoyed working on this one cause like,,,, Asra is kind of a little shit but also soft and I live for that.


	5. Why Not Here? (Clothes On)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akaira is spicy,,,,,, fuck I love when I get to write Akaira getting her dom on with a subby Lucio

"This is ridiculous, I'm the-  _ mnph- _ I'm the Count of Vesuvia, I shouldn't be hiding in  _ closets." _

Akaira grinned up at him, her hand down his pants, the only light available coming from the crack below the door. "But you're still playing along, dear~"

Lucio groaned and pulled her closer, kissing at her temple, nibbling at her ear. "Only if you-  _ oh- _ oh, keep doing that."

She lazily jerked him off, a grin curving her lips as she watched his face contort with pleasure. He was always so easy to shape, manipulate when he was like this - putty in her hands, so easy to beg. So desperately eager to please.

Her lips ghosted across his chest, her hand tightening around his cock ever so slightly as he groaned. "Oh, you're so pretty like this, Lucio. Come on, won't you tell me what you want?"

He sighed in her ear, mouth dropping open as he quietly panted and Akaira picked up the pace with her hand.  _ "Akaira-  _ oh, I want to feel you, I want to make you- hahhh- want to make you feel  _ good-" _

"I know you do, baby, I know." Akaira kissed his neck, her tongue flicking out to leave wet lines leading to where she had left bite marks earlier. "You're going to do so well tonight, aren't you? You're going to make me feel so good."

"Yeeesss…" his voice was a hiss, head dropping down to rest against hers as his hips bucked up into her hand. 

Akaira smiled, nipping at the bruised skin that she had left behind this morning, making him jerk and whine against her. Lucio was always an unapologetic lover - it was a struggle for him to stay quiet, to not shout and writhe and whine as he was fucked and pleasured, telling her exactly what was good for him.

And oh, she could never say that she didn’t enjoy it.

Her hand slowed, letting him take control of his own pleasure for just a moment, letting him thrust his cock through the grip her hand had around him. He murmured lowly,  _ yes, yes, so good, thank you, _ into her ear as she held him close, lips and tongue working at his throat, leaving marks and nips and little things that would fade quickly.

But she wanted more than that, wanted to see more than just Lucio fucking himself with her hand.

So with her free hand she took his own flesh and blood hand, slowly drawing two of his fingers into her mouth with a sultry look. A look that said  _ see how talented, _ making his eyes widen as his pace sped up, fucking himself with her hand as she sucked on his fingers. A moan hitched in the back of his throat, trying so hard not to simply let it fling out of his mouth and alert all the palace workers to their actions in the dark of the closet.

She pulled her lips away for a moment, dragging her tongue between his fingers as she did. “Hush, Lucio… we wouldn’t want to be caught, would we? It’d be awfully embarassing if the Count was found fucking some woman’s hand in a closet, wouldn’t it?”

He gave a quiet, desperately hushed whine, a shiver running through him as his eyes threatened to roll back in his head.

“Just imagine, a servant trying to figure out what that noise was…” She grinned and kissed the pads of his spit-slicked fingers. “And yet, you don’t seem to have an issue fucking anywhere else, dear, why not here?”

He panted, eyes half wild as they watched her. He was getting closer, she knew, but she had more devious plans.

Akaira pulled her hand away to the sound of a gasped curse from Lucio, pushing and pulling him around until he was pressed up against the door of the closet, chest heaving as he shuddered. “Come on, love, don’t you just want to make some noise for me?”

He choked on his words, falling silent as the voice of the Countess floated by. Perfect. She shoved her hand down his pants again with a wicked grin, pumping his cock with a tight grip that made him jerk, whimpering against the wood of the door.

“Louder, puppy,” she whispered. “Do you want me to stop? You have to tell me.”

“I- hah-” He jerked as his voice gathered in his throat, only to have it die in his mouth as the Countess’s heels clicked past the door. But she started pumping faster, and a half second later he let out a helpless, wanton moan, forehead thudding against the door.

Outside there was a pause in the conversation, before something else just so happened to occupy Nadia’s focus and she hurried away, leaving Lucio to whimper pitifully at the feeling of Akaira’s hand squeezing his cock.

Akaira bit his shoulder through the fabric of his shirt, rumpling the fabric without a care and making him jerk, the door’s hinges squeaking in protest at the pressure against it. “Looks like we won’t get caught for now, puppy. Won’t you moan for me now?”

“Akaira-” The claws of his golden hand scraped against the wall next to him, a spark flying in the darkness for just a split second. “‘Kaira, I’m- hah,  _ ah- _ so close-”

“Come on then, Lucio.”

And then she coordinated it to perfection, pulling her hand away just the half second before he spilled - tucking him away as she turned him around so he could bury his face in her shoulder with a frustrated moan. His hips jerked into the empty air between them as he came into his pants, a wet mark that would be making him rather uncomfortable when it started cooling on his walk back to his wing. At some point she’d pay for that, she thought, but for now the sight of blushing, unsatisfied Lucio coming down from his high made her grin evilly, thinking of the things to come later.

(Pun only slightly intended)

So she smirked, kissing his cheeks while she waited for the half dazed look to clear from his eyes before pausing by his ear.

“Such a good boy,” she drawled quietly, before opening the door and stepping out of the closet, leaving a flushed and soon-to-be frustrated Count behind to chase after her.


	6. A Party to Forget (Thigh Riding)

The party was lame anyway. Verun couldn’t remember what it was for either way, she had forgotten the moment it had passed Nadia’s lips. All she knew was that she was given an outfit that had made both Julian and Asra swoon the first time they had even seen it gripped in her hands.

All she knew was that for once, Julian’s route of drinking to make the occasion more bearable was entirely correct, which had landed her at the bottom of maybe one too many glasses of champagne.

All she knew was that Julian had made another comment on her outfit, something about her looking so good in it, and she had thrown a comment about how she wanted out of it back at him, that was just flirtatious enough to make heat bubble in her belly with the grin he shot back at her. And then he had taken her hand, and now they were here.

Here as in, Verun was stumbling in through the door, Julian in tow as they giggled and and tripped over the furniture of the room they found themselves in. She was  _ pretty _ sure that it was her room, the guest room that Nadia kept reserved for her magicians’ use, but honestly at this point who knew.

They were both kinda tipsy, riding the edge between buzzed and drunk, too occupied with each other’s lips to really care too much about anything else.

It was a struggle to get out of their clothes, laughing at nonsensical jokes as their hands pulled at each other’s frankly ridiculous outfits - who even needed this many  _ buttons? Why were there so many straps and strings? _

Julian was the first to half-fall-half-sit onto the edge of the bed, pulling Verun over him, trying to get her into his lap with his lips needy at her neck. And when she shifted a bit too much, dragging herself over his thigh, she was the one who gave a short, shocked moan at the feeling.

His eyes went wide, uncovered without his eyepatch  _ (who needed the stupid thing anyway?) _ and his hands settled at her waist, encouraging her to repeat the motion.

“Oh, that. Do that, do it again.”

His voice was demanding, eyes locked onto her with so much wonder a giggle fell from her lips. But she did it again, again,  _ again _ as the slickness between her legs made her feel like she was dripping. It felt good, so good, Julian’s hands tight on her hips as he led her in her motions.

_ “Ah~ _ ah, hah,  _ Julian-” _

He moaned at the sound of his name on her lips, and that was encouragement, too. The confirmation that he liked the show in his lap.

And maybe it was just the drinks flowing through her, but gods be damned, if he wanted a show, she was more than happy to give. So she grabbed onto the collar of his shirt, dragging him into a kiss as she moaned and her hips moved faster - before she let go of him and arched her back, hands in her hair as she threw her head back.

She heard more than saw the way he seemed to choke on his tongue, drunk and flabbergasted and much, much too horny to deal with the little devil rocking herself against his thigh. But she wasn’t about to stop there, her hands drifting down to pull her shirt open, fingers running over her nipples and plucking gently at them. Her moans went straight to his dick, as he sighed shakily and leaned forward to kiss her.

Verun returned the kisses vehemently, hands moving to instead thread into his hair, leading his mouth down to her breasts where he sucked at her nipples and made her moans turn deep, wanton.

And she was so quickly climbing towards her peak, whether it be his attentions or the drinks buzzing through her system or both - she didn’t know, and she was too drunk off the pleasure of him to care. She pushed him down until his back met the bed, head tucked against his shoulder as she dragged her core over his thigh, over and over, climbing higher and higher until she flew over the edge.

So when she crashed it was with his thigh lodged between hers, his lips at her hairline as she shivered and shook.

Eventually he drew her up onto the bed, still in the half-stages of trying to undress and escape the frustrating confines of their clothing, and without so much as a word of goodnight they were both asleep.


	7. So Precious (Mirror Sex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mmm hi yes hello Akaira likes it rough but sometimes she needs a reminder that she also deserves softness so here, have... mirror sex + praise kink? I've been in a hardcore Akaira mood so whoops guess it's going to be an Akaira week from here

"Look at you."

His voice was a whisper in her ear, followed by a groan of appreciation when Akaira met his eyes in the mirror set out in front of them.

"Oh, just look at you, Akaira, you're so-" Lucio groaned again, hands clenching on her hips as she bounced herself in his lap. "So perfect, my love."

She had her legs spread wide apart over Lucio’s own legs as he sat at the edge of one of the plush seats in his rooms, seated in front of the mirror so that she could see  _ exactly _ how she was spearing herself on his cock, over and over again. His hands ran over her torso, her thighs, up over her breasts and her throat and down her back, skittering like he couldn’t decide what he wanted to touch more, slowing only to trace over her scars with a reverence that she couldn’t put a name to.

“You’re so perfect, Akaira.” His chest pressed against her back as he pulled her closer. “So goddamn beautiful, such a  _ perfect _ tease all day.”

And the softness in his voice was unexpected, the lovely croon of affection just behind the fucked-out roughness in his throat, and Akaira felt herself clench around him, her movements stuttering in surprise for just a moment. But just a moment was all he needed before Lucio had a hand in her hair, tugging but not wrenching her head back, just enough so that her head could fall back against his shoulder, just enough that he could nip at her ear as she moved.

“So good, putting up with everyone throughout the day. The only thing that gets me through everything, Akaira. Just you, getting to touch you every night.”

Her voice hiccuped in her throat, her hips finding a new angle, that  _ just so _ position that had her crying out, needy. Her eyes couldn’t stay on the mirror, a high flush staining her cheeks at his words. With the roughness he had treated her to earlier she had expected to be on her knees, not… this.

“You’re so good at keeping me sane, Schatz… don’t you know that?” He moaned into her skin, lips pressing to her shoulder like he was trying to hold back. “So good for me, so cunning, so sharp.”

And then his teeth dug harshly into her skin, drawing her voice out in a keen that was offered to the ceiling, before Lucio reached up with his golden hand, claws trailing across her cheeks before he grabbed her jaw and forced her head back down.

_ “Look. _ Look how perfect you are, my love, my light. With all your scars, all your battles. Taking me so perfectly-” he was cut off with a low groan, not able to hold his little sounds of pleasure back.

And as Akaira met her reflection’s gaze, her hair sticking to her face with sweat, looking so frazzled and flushed, she couldn’t deny the way Lucio held her now - it looked like he was worshiping her, one hand splayed at her hip as she rolled against him, the other running up over her chest to hold her chin, a streak of gold running over her body. The expression on his face, soft and lusty and  _ destroyed _ with affection, only helped to prove that truth, made her feel like a contained supernova, heat crawling under skin and just waiting for release.

And the heat started to break out, cracks in her so, so fragile shell as it overwhelmed her, making her cry out and her body clench, leaving Lucio to chase his pleasure as she  _ drowned _ in it.

As she came back down it was to the quiet noise of his pants, his forehead resting against the back of her neck, his breath racing against her sweat-slicked skin. They sat there for several minutes, before she twisted around to kiss him as he slipped out of her.

“So, you really like my teasing all that much?” She smiled at him, the mask hiding the supernova behind her eyes sliding back into place like she slid her hand into his hair.

He whispered a chuckle against her lips, holding her close, painfully and unexpectedly tender. “Sometimes, you little devil. Now come on, let’s clean up.”

“Maybe,” she hummed. Or, it was supposed to come out as a hum, in reality coming out more like a whisper as she leaned against him. But Lucio let it slip by, gently pressing his lips to hers again, and again, lost in tender kisses for several minutes before he shifted forward in his seat.

She was given little warning before he hooked his arms around her thighs and carried her to the bed, laying her down and leaving her just while he took the plates of armor and sharp points off of his golden arm. Then he returned, pressing kisses to her skin, burying his face against her like he was quietly starved. But - it was too tender, too soft to be Lucio - too soft for the relationship that the two of them had.

But as one of his hands came up, stroked through her hair before massaging her scalp like he did… Akaira decided that these were thoughts for another day. She’d confront this softness another time, for now enjoying the care as she slipped away into the sweet limbo of sleep.


	8. Guilty Pleasures (Masturbation)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set just after Akaira's resurrection >-> so uh, she's not _quite_ herself yet, but almost lmao. This is shorter only because I don't really know how to write good scenes like this, rip.

Akaira sighed, her hand crawling lower, towards the heat between her legs. Maybe she should just tell him - she didn’t exactly want to make the relationship she had with Asra awkward, but…

Another, breathy sigh escaped her lips as she brushed fingers over her clit.

Well, she had no reason to think that he  _ wouldn’t _ be interested in her. They slept next to each other every night that he was actually in the city, curled together as tightly as Akaira’s fragile state of mind would allow when she was still recovering from whatever in her past left her without any of her memories. And in the chance where Asra wasn’t interested in her, it didn’t have to be… awkward.

Slowly she worked a finger into herself, muffling a quiet hiccup of a moan into the pillow next to her - a guilty pleasure, when it smelled so much like  _ him. _ She wanted it to be his fingers, if she just closed her eyes and imagined it, maybe she could convince her to dream, to drag the images from her mind out of the little box she never touched unless he was gone, far from home.

He’d taken care of her for so long now, what - a year? Year and a half? And for months now she’d caught him staring at her with that  _ look. _ Almost like the looks that the men out in the market gave her, eyeing a slender form that she was steadily working to harden up, but from him it was softer. The looks that young couples gave each other before disappearing into a dark corner for a few minutes at a time. It was like that.

Her breath hitched quietly and his name was on her lips, a slow slide of honey on her tongue. Just a sigh before a second finger slipped into her, and her lips pressed together in concentration, trying to find  _ that _ spot, a growl echoing out of her throat when it didn’t feel as good as she needed.

Purple eyes, nearly glowing in low light came to mind, fingers that weren’t hers slipping into her as an imaginary tongue pressed to her clit, drawing her voice out in nice little crescendos of noise. Her face turned further until she was smothered in the smell of him, his name a chant that kept her grounded in her little fantasy.

She wanted to writhe in the sheets below him, hear the croon of the voice he used to tease at couples that came in for love readings. Wanted to hear what he would whisper to her when they were pressed so close together, all skin and sweat and delicious heat.

_ Don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do this, Akaira~ _

Would he tell her, all the dirty little things he’s wanted to do with her? Or would he give her that unreadable grin and pull her over him, encourage her on her way to completion, to use him for her own pleasure?

Would he make noise? Would he deafen her with his pleasure or would she have to wring out the whines and the pants, work for the evidence of his enjoyment?

Her palm rubbed against her clit now, fingers shifting and working to pull what pleasure she could out of her body until she finally reached her release with a long whine of  _ Assssra… _

And when she was done working herself through the brief aftershocks, she laid back, skin bare to the world and slickness still wetting the sheets between her thighs as she wiped her fingers off. She needed to clean the sheets anyway.

Akaira was just about to drift off to sleep when she heard the front door open and close, Asra’s familiar voice drifting up to her and making a spear of adrenaline run through her. She threw herself up off the bed and scrambled to find some clothes to crawl into, her cheeks burning.

She really needed to get her shit together.


	9. Sunshine (Nipple Play)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *cough* Akaira gets her wish, I suppose.

"A-A-Assssrrrr-a!" Akaira threw her head back into the pillow, back arching in an attempt to force herself closer to his mouth once more, his laughter coming as short puffs of breath over spit-slicked skin, her nipples hard nubs of arousal.

"Yes, Akaira?" His hands smoothed over her sides, up and down the sides of her body. Her hands were half bound above her head, a tie that ensured that she'd be able to escape by herself if needed, but in the moment kept her secured. At the moment, only a thin sliver of pride had her hanging on, holding back. Asra must've seen that, his lips curling as he lowered his head and his lips again latched onto one of her nipples.

And her voice cracked, her body falling back onto the sheets as her hips thrust up into the air, eyes screwed shut. They'd been at this for what felt like  _ hours _ now, him teasing her nipples, then her clit, sliding a couple of fingers into her and almost-  _ almost _ letting her come before he pulled away all his touches. It was fucking frustrating, a blissful torture.

And it came unbearable as one of his hand crawled up, fingers dancing up across her skin, just for a second spreading over her throat with a ghost of a squeeze she almost begged for. But then further up it went, until his fingers slid into hair with delicious lines of tingling pleasure, and he tugged on her hair as his teeth just barely dug in, just enough to have her bed arching up off the bed again as she sobbed.

He drew sounds out of her so easily, every pinch and roll of his fingers and every lave of his tongue making her breath hitch, tiny moans and groans and Krebs escaping her lips as she begged him with her noises. Then once again his mouth came off of her, his hand tugging hard at her hair, making her hiss with the feeling.

He smiled up at her for a moment, and just as she was about to say something, he again wrenched at a fistful of her hair and her words disappeared behind a high pitched whine, her head forced back with his grip.

But then his grip disappeared, his touch retreating, and she gasped, thinking he was going to simply leave her there. But instead he sank down, down, until she felt lips on the inside of her thigh and soft brushes of fluffy hair, and her hips pressed desperately up, up, until Asra's hands pressed her back down.

"Ah, ah, stay put, Akaira. Will you be good for me?"

_ "Yes,"  _ she gasped, eyes screwed shut as she turned her face against her arm and shuddered. "Yes, please, just-"

She felt Asra's laugh as he hitched her legs over his shoulders, nestling himself between her thighs as his lips instantly found her clit. He sucked, licked, teased, did every little trick he knew, and Akaira was no match for it. The moment his fingers pressed in and crooked at just  _ that _ place she was coming undone, sobbing against her arm as she shuddered and stiffened, heels digging into Asra's back with a keen of noise.

But then with barely a pause he continued, and Akaira found herself being forced closer to the brink already., and all she could do was let him do it, working her body like he knew every little nook and cranny of it, all the ways to make her feel good. And he  _ did, _ as he left the lightest of little nips at her folds, making her hips jerk and roll into his touch just before she was coming again, grinding against his mouth and his tongue.

But then he did it again, wringing another lightning-strike orgasm from her as it crashed through her like thunder, making her whine and gasp out little breaths to the ceiling as her eyes rolled back.

But then he drew away, fingers still pumping in and out of her as he grinned with his chin wet with her slick. “How many was that, Akaira?”

“Haaahhh-nng?” She was only half coherent, stuck between the feeling of aftershocks still ripping through her and Asra’s fingers continuing their work, crooking up to make her shout.

“I want you to count for me, sunshine. That was three, okay? Tell me how many that was.”

“T-three,” she stuttered, letting out babbled curses as Asra again crooked his fingers inside of her and sent her reeling once more. She hadn’t come down properly yet, still caught between waves.

“Good girl,” he hummed, before setting his mouth back to work.

And she crashed again, and again, stuttering out half-replies to his prompting between as he worked her through both of them, leaving her no room to rest and recover. Her whines turned into shouts and her twitches became wriggles as she tried to move away, move closer, stuck between wanting it to end and wanting more.

“How many was that, sunshine?” Asra pressed a kiss just below her navel, eyes staring up at her as she tried to catch her breath.

“S-se-even,” she said, moaning halfway through as she met his eyes.

It was  _ unbearable, _ the way he looked at her, like he wanted to devour her, wanted to take her and wreck her every moment he got, ruin her with soft touches and the sinful implication of her own perfection pressed into her with his lips and his words.

And then he started moving upwards again, and Akaira thought she was finally done, finished with the overstimulation and the orgasms ripping through her. Until his fingers started pumping in and out of her once more, his thumb rubbing against her clit, and his lips once more latched onto her nipples, making her head press back into the pillows. It was so much, she didn’t think that she could do any more.

Until inevitably another wave of pleasure rocked through her and she cried out, her nipples too sensitive, too much feeling everywhere now.

But finally Asra let off, wiping his hand off before brushing his fingers over her cheek. “And how many was that, princess?”

“Eight,” she breathed, earning herself a kiss as he leaned up to help her undo her ties.


	10. What He Can't See (Nylons/Tights)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome, here is a couple of characters of mine that I just kind of threw together... I have decided that I absolutely adore them. Storm is the best soft top and Ferden is just such a sweet boy who's been through too much. Set in my own world, technically, though nothing out of the ordinary is really mentioned in here 030

“I- Storm?” Ferden’s voice called to her, soft and somewhat unsure. He stood in the doorway, eyes roaming her body with concern.

She smiled and stepped closer, watching him watch her, before reaching out and pressing a hand to his cheek. “Hi there. You doing alright today?”

“Yeah,” he whispered. “Just got back from visiting Lilac.”

“Do you like the outfit?” Her smile was soft. She wasn’t wearing much - just a dark blue lace bralet and black thigh high tights. With his eyes she knew he couldn’t exactly see the details. But he could see enough, and as he reached out to feel the surprisingly silky straps for the bralet he smiled.

“I do.” He was always so quiet.

Storm smiled a bit wider, coming closer until she could press her lips to his, feel the way he sighed against her. Still so timid with touch.

His hands found her middle, wrapping around her slowly, a delighted grin coming to his face. It made her heart flutter, as he held her close and pressed slow kisses to her cheeks, her forehead, her nose, seemingly just appreciating the sensation of being able to love another.

Carefully her fingers dug up under his shirt, skating over his back where scars laid. And just as he reached her lips again she swiped a thumb over his bottom lip and smiled, meeting his eyes as the dark green focused on her electric blue.

“I want you,” she whispered into the sliver of space between them, feeling the way his entire body rippled with a shudder at her words, a high flush rushing to his cheeks even as that grin of his slowly fell away to something more uncertain.

“Can I?”

Storm didn’t know what he was asking, but her answer was immediate. “Of course. Any time, anytime you need me.”

And again he shuddered, lips so close to her but holding, like he was still asking permission, until she closed the gap and oh so gently pulled him closer.

He wasn’t one for harried movements, too used to sliding from hiding place to hiding place, hidden with remembered colors and his own slowness.

So when she slowly stripped layers of cloth away from him, it was slow. It was accompanied only by the whisper of cloth shifting and falling to the floor, all soft materials made to comfort after the life he had before.

She pressed kisses to his hip bones, mapping out each little raised line that crawled across his skin with soft lips until he was shivering underneath her touch. His hands shyly sifted through silver hair until she pulled him closer, closer until he was straddling her lap on the edge of the bed with his hands now on her shoulders, scared to touch.

Keeping one arm around his waist, with the other she took his hand and gently led his fingers into her hair. Like this he could feel the texture of the tights she was wearing, the silkiness that she had struggled so hard to find.

“Touch me,” she murmured. “It feels good, alright? I want you.”

His lips quivering, he nodded, twitching as she reached over among the sheets and popped open the cap of baby oil, managing somehow to get some onto her fingers without dumping it all over the bed.

And she pressed just a little to the tip of the fingers of his other hand. “Is this alright?”

He nodded almost instantly, shivering motions, but she rubbed her fingertips over his with a small shake of her head, letting him feel the slickness of the oil, the lack of friction between their skin. “Ferden, does this feel alright to you? I want your opinion.”

And with a pause of proper thought, those dark green eyes wide, he nodded again with more certainty. So she pressed her smile against his lips, carefully coating her fingers with some more oil before she traced her pinky finger from the top of his thigh to up between his legs, ample warning before she took him in hand and slowly started pumping.

And he seemed to lose himself, almost, at the touch. His body bowed but besides where she was touching him, he didn’t touch her. His hand in her hair stayed firmly rooted there but he leaned back just enough to keep his head from resting on her shoulder.

“Are you alright, love?” She didn’t stop, but she lightened her touch until he nodded shakily, almost desperate. “Do you want me to keep going? Talk to me, let me hear you.”

He nodded again, stopped halfway through, and seemed to sort through his thoughts enough to stutter out an answer. “Y-yes… please…”

Again she smiled, pressing kisses to his cheek, grip tightening around him until his breathing grew heavy and shaky and his body twitched slightly with every little twist and movement of hers.

Until he was coming, over her hand and over her belly, some on her thighs. He let himself lean on her then, shuddering through aftershocks with his breathing tight in her ear. Storm nuzzled his brown hair, grabbed a rag she had set down earlier in preparation, and cleaned herself and him up.

“Sorry…” he mumbled to her, eventually drawing back.

But she only stole a kiss from him. “Ferden, my dear, you have nothing to apologize for.”

He frowned just a tiny bit, as though confused, and she only smiled and kissed him once more. He would learn, as he had been, that there was nothing wrong with his own pleasure. There was nothing wrong about asking for affection, for help, for someone to lean on when he couldn’t do things on his own as he had been made to do for so long. He would learn her love, and the love of the world as he passed through it.

For now he ran a hand over her thighs as she maneuvered them more properly onto the bed, feeling the silky material of her tights.

“I like these, though…”

Storm’s laugh was his answer, high and delighted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also hi sorry that there's not really a focus on the *tights* in this chapter, I'm uhhh not great at all of this, lmao. I did the best I could.


	11. So Well (Window/Balcony)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Say it with me now - Lucio is a kinky shit and so is Akaira~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of feelings about Lucio being incredibly jealous, especially when he finds out that Akaira and Asra have already gone through a phase of casual sex,,,, so like. Lucio is lucky that Akaira likes him so much wlejaelgakwe

“Well hello there, my Count,” Akaira drawled, leaning a shoulder against the door frame of the shop’s front entrance with a smirk on her face. He was impatient, she knew, and she had a fair thought of what for, but she had no inclination or reason to give him what he wanted. Tonight was a night to spend with an old friend, not a jealous lover that had followed her from his own palace.

“Akaira…” He stepped forward and cupped her cheek with one hand, a ravishing smirk spreading over his face as he looked down at her even up on the step as she was. “Do you have a free moment or two?”

She hummed and tilted her face into his hand, considering. “Not really, but I could be convinced to give you some of my time.”

“You wouldn’t deny me, my sundrop…” His smirk was confident, but she had wormed her way into his thoughts so thoroughly that there was just a hint of uncertainty behind his mask that made her smile.

Akaira smirked back, fluttering her eyelashes at him. “Oh, but I would, Lucio. I think we both know who holds the end of your leash.”

And there it was - the subtle bob of his throat as he swallowed, the confident air around him shuddering just a moment - before he collected himself and pushed forward, demanding entrance now.

“I know Asra isn’t home, sundrop,” he growled into her ear. “We have some time, despite what you say.”

She grinned but let him press forward, leading her backwards into the room as he stalked closer. The moment she recognized that way he was walking, the way he seemed poised to strike, she let herself melt into him. She wouldn’t be getting away from him tonight.

“Would you show the way, Akaira?” His golden hand circled around her wrist, holding her tightly even as she started walking towards the stairs, leading the way up to the living space above the shop. And when they reached the top of the stairs, looking in through the doorway to see the single bed piled high with pillows that created a veritable nest, Lucio pulled her back against him and nipped at her ear.

“I think you know exactly what I want to do to you,” he muttered.

Akaira hummed and leaned back against him. “Well, I assume that you want to try your damndest to make Asra jealous, am I correct?”

_ “I want to make him watch.” _

A pleasant little shiver ran down her spine. “Is that so?”

“Absolutely.” So he walked her into the room, his golden hand slipping from her wrist to press against her belly, sliding down until the slightly chill metal slipped into the waistband of her pants.

She sucked in a breath as his fingers brushed lower, and lower, until he just barely ghosted them over her clit. The magic of his arm tingled against her skin, like it was almost playing a tease back at her, almost an echo chamber of frustrating barely-there pleasure that quite suddenly had her hips rolling against his fingers. Had Lucio always been able to do this? Was he able to actually control it?

But then he turned her, not towards the bed - but towards the glass door, towards the balcony where little potted plants made their home, a store of fresh herbs that her and Asra used. There was a low chair among them that either one of them would lounge on during the hottest days of the year.

Lucio leaned the railing of the balcony and pulled her against own body, golden hand slipping up as he nudged her face towards him so that he could kiss her. He was hard, demanding, pulling her closer as his hand now tweaked at her nipple through her shirt, just hard enough to sting a little. The magic from it made her shiver, until he grabbed a handful of hair with his other hand and trailed fingernails against her scalp.

She stared down into the narrow side street running through the night behind them as he broke the kiss, breathing a sigh as his golden hand again trailed down, slipping under her shirt and leaving lines of tingling pleasure on her skin with whatever magic he had.

And under the waistband of her pants once more. Teasing at her clit, pressing harder this time to make her whimper, then lower - passing over her entrance, back and forth, teasing but never pressing inwards. The feeling of it, magic thrumming through his fingers and into her skin was absolutely intoxicating, making her whine aloud.

Quicker than she was expecting, she felt her legs start to shake, her whines turning into helpless moans as she leaned her head back against Lucio’s shoulder, feeling herself start rising to that crest faster than she would have ever thought possible with what was relatively a small amount of stimulation.

But then downstairs she heard the door open, and Asra’s voice called up to them, making her freeze in place as she tried to contain her moans. In return, Lucio pressed his fingers more firmly against her clit, growling into her ear.

“No no, I want him to hear… to see just how well I can make you come on nothing more than my fingers.”

And her breath hitched, coming faster as Lucio pulled those noises out of her, putting pressure on her clit with a gentle pinch between his fingers, passing the pads of them over her entrance, and she sobbed with the feeling.

When Asra appeared at the top of the stairs he was already blushing, his eyes falling expectant on the bed - sliding over to the balcony when he didn’t see her there.

And she couldn’t help the way that she fell apart, moaning Lucio’s name the moment Asra’s eyes landed on her. She didn’t meet his eyes, instead letting her head turn up to the starry sky as she shook and cried through her crashing, melting orgasm, leaning against the Count like her legs had turned to jelly.

And then Lucio pressed a little cheeky kiss to her temple, pressing her up to her feet proper and holding her there as Asra simply stared, caught between appreciating the glimpse of the show he had gotten and probably wanting to kick both Akaira and Lucio out. But Asra was too nice to kick  _ her _ out, though he held no such respect for Lucio.

When she was coherent enough and the two of them walked into the room, Akaira blushed and looked down and to the side, mumbling something about walking Lucio out before pulling the Count quickly down the stairs.

“You’re an absolute ass, you know. You’re not going to let me come back to the palace with you?”

“Ah, dove, I thought you said you wanted some time out of the palace.” Lucio gave her an evil grin and gave her a peck on the cheek before he walked out. “I just wanted to make sure that you still loved me, is all.”

She huffed as the door closed behind him, maybe just a bit too loud to be able to put off her inevitable awkward night with Asra. He would be expecting her back, now.

Bastard.


	12. To Interrupt, Or To Not... (Voyeurism)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian would hate to interrupt, especially when what's happening is so dangerously beautiful...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really gotta stop writing these chapters at 3am, lmao

Julian paused in the motion of setting all of his things down, bag held just half an inch before it hit the kitchen table. He had nearly called up to his loves to see if they were home when he heard a creak that had brought his attention to the… rather rhythmic, repetitive creaks coming from what he assumed was the bedframe upstairs.

A little bit of hungry fire licked at his belly as he set down his things, much quieter now, and crept upstairs. Maybe they were just, you know, having a pillow fight. Asra started those often enough, he imagined that the bed creaked rather similarly…

He heard a high, whiny moan from Verun and it instantly dashed the more innocent road his thoughts had tried to take. That moan meant that Verun was likely tied up, unable to touch Asra as he gave her exactly what she wanted.

Julian knew very well that at this point he would probably be a blabbering mess, if he was in her place. The thought made him whisper a curse under his breath.

If Verun was tied up, that probably meant that Asra had done this with some measure of planning - and while he would never be angry with Julian interrupting or even joining, it would still put a small bump in both of their pleasure while Asra got the three of them newly situated.

So when he found himself at the door, left slightly ajar, he peeked in - just a peek, he thought to himself, and then he’d head back downstairs and make all three of them some calming tea to enjoy.

But of course, ‘just a peek’ turned into eyes caught on the forms inside of the room, unable to look away, a blush creeping up his cheeks.

Because now Asra was knelt between Verun’s legs, her thighs draped over his own, fingers kneading and massaging at the muscle that she had as she huffed in frustration and threw her head back into the pillows. 

“Asra…” she sighed, legs trying to pull him closer. “Please, please-”

“Ah ah, I told you that tonight I’d be mean.” The smirk he had softened a little though, and he leaned over his slick and very, very erect dick to press kisses to her belly. “You agreed to this, love. Just let me know what’s too much.”

“I want you,” she whined, her thighs pressing together with him between them, squeezing him as much as she could with her not-inconsiderable muscles. “Asra, please, keep- keep going?”

“I will.” He pressed little kisses across her belly, peppering her skin with attention, digging love bites at her hips and sucking hickies into the creases of her thighs. Julian could almost taste her from where he stood, wanting so badly to join, or maybe simply to continue to watch. “But not yet.”

“Asraaa…”

He chuckled, hands smoothing over her thighs. “I know, I’m just rude, aren’t I?”

_ “Yes,” _ she breathed.

“Oh, love, you’re so cute.”

“Please, Asra- haven’t you teased long enough?”

“Well, you haven’t quite forgotten your own name yet, so I don’t believe I have.” And now he dipped his head down, pressing a kiss to her clit, his tongue flicking out against it and making her give a small keen that had Julian shivering in anticipation.

So as Asra started putting his mouth to work, Verun’s hands tightening around the ropes her wrists her bound to the headboard with, Julian leaned his back against the wall, just enough to that he could still watch. And, pulling one glove off with his teeth, the other hand fumbled with his belt and the other wretched fastenings of his pants until he could free his cock. He was already hard, getting to be painfully so - how could he not be, with two such gorgeous people he loved so much putting on a show like this?

He started working a hand over himself, eyes sliding shut as his head rested back against the wall, listening to those exquisite noises Verun made. He listened, and listened, the hand he had around himself tightening as he risked quick looks and peeks, seeing just a flash of Verun throwing her head back with a cry of pleasure that had him reeling, every time.

Asra then pulled back, pausing, and a string of curses left Verun’s lips as she wriggled and her legs spasmed in frustration.

“God- Asra,  _ please!” _

“What do you need, honey?”

“Please, please, I’ll do  _ anything, god-” _

Asra chuckled lowly, and Julian helplessly jerked into his hand because  _ fuck, _ that look that Asra had would destroy anyone with half a mind, and the effects that it had even when it wasn’t turned onto Julian himself was astonishing. “Oh, love, my silly Verun. You’ve already agreed to anything I could put you through. So I’m going to tease…” He dipped down lower, kissing her slowly, speaking just barely loud enough for Julian to hear. “And when I’m ready I’m going to fuck you senseless, until all you know is my name.”

And Julian, with his big stupid feet not even moving, messed up as he nearly choked on his own tongue, a low whine escaping him before he could even think to hold it back.

And it didn’t escape the attention of the two in the bedroom, either, even as Julian tightened a hand around himself, like it would help him clamp down on any other sounds that might slip from him.

But he was caught, he knew, hair disheveled and pants open, cock in hand. Asra opened the door to find his long legs half spread, nearly sliding out from under him as Julian desperately met his eyes.

“Oh, Ilya. What a bad boy you’ve been,” he purred, signifying Julian’s doom. There was no way he would survive this night, with the ravenous way Asra was looking at him. “Won’t you join Verun?”

He scrambled to obey, leaving whatever sense of pride he had behind him in the process.


	13. Focus (Bloodplay)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT GONNA LIE - I was kind of nervous writing this and I'm really not sure if I did well with it since I haven't seen a lot of bloodplay in the fandom and honestly it's not something I'm personally into... but Akaira sure is so I hope for her sake I didn't do too badly.

“I’m going to hurt you, tonight.”

Akaira bit her lip and nodded, looking up at Lucio through her lashes as she leaned into his hand, a flutter in her belly. They'd already negotiated this the night before, but… Akaira wasn't expecting it to come up so soon. Part of her was glad that she wasn't going to have to wait longer for it. “Alright.”

“You’re going to bleed for me. I’m going to trace old scars and take you apart, piece by piece.”

“Okay,” she murmured, turning her head to kiss his palm.

“And I’m going to break you. I’m not going to be nice. You’re not going to like me.”

“And if I displease you?”

“You won’t. I don’t think you could.” He swooped down and pressed gentle kisses on her eyelids, her forehead.

“And after?”

“I’ll take care of you. Put you back together, just like always. You’ll fall asleep to a hand in your hair like you so love, anything you need.”

Akaira smiled up at him. “Safeword?”

“Same as always, love.”

“Well, I think that’s all you need.”

“Say it for me, first.” He traced her bottom lip with a golden thumb, the sharp tip of it a threat and a gentle brush at the same time.

“Beetle,” she murmured. A real moodkiller safeword, just to make sure it got through to him.

He nodded and finally swooped down, crushing his lips to hers in a suddenly brutal kiss, all forceful tongue and teeth. He bit down on her lips, and already she could taste blood - now there was no turning away, no turning back the tide of his vicious, brutal lust. He growled, wrestling her down onto the bed as he pinned her arms down to the sheets, tongue flicking against hers as he reached to taste that blood for himself, spit making the pinpricks sting.

And then he released one arm, sitting nearly on her knees to keep her bottom half trapped beneath him as gold raked down her skin, leaving angry red lines - not the sort that would bleed, not quite yet. But almost.

It left her feeling dizzy already, the  _ force _ of all of it. There were very few kinds of helplessness that Akaira welcomed, but this was one of them. The feeling of being overwhelmed by someone better than herself, being forced down, forced to take pleasure in the pain - she reveled in it.

Lucio leaned away from her, reaching over to grab a circle of cloth which he tied a knot in the middle of, lacing the fabric through the headboard of the bed. “Hands through here,” he ordered. And so she threaded her hands through the loose loops of it and held onto the extra fabric, hands gripping tightly, grounding her.

“I’m going to start now, alright?” His voice was a harsh murmur in her, a warning just so it wouldn’t surprise her too much. 

She nodded quickly, breathing turning sharp and jittery in anticipation. Lucio pressed his good hand to her belly, eyes locked onto hers for a few moments before his golden hand trailed down her side, over the scars she had, over the angry red scratches he had left, until he got to her thighs. She shivered as his claws pressed hard, harder, splitting the skin under them and making her utter a small sound as she watched him. He was watching his hand now, watching the blood well up and making sure he didn’t cut too deep into the top of her thigh.

She clutched at the fabric her hands were looped into, eyes squeezing shut as he finally lifted his hand away, and she jumped slightly as he wiped the claw he had used on her belly, smearing the blood there.

“Lucio-” already she was breathless, shuddering in the wake of the waves of pain and pleasure rippling through her.

“Shut up,” he growled, pressing a finger to her entrance, his thumb circling her clit to emphasize his point. She whined pitifully, and suddenly Lucio brought his golden hand down on the thigh his attentions had been directed at, just shy of hitting the cut itself. The pain had her slingshotting into the feeling, her eyes rolling back in her head as Lucio slid his fingers into her, giving and giving, pain and pleasure blending into one experience that had her shuddering with broken noises whining at the back of her throat.

It felt like she wasn’t entirely coherent, as she watched Lucio create a matching cut on her other thigh, making her shudder and sob, turning her face against her arm to bite down onto the soft skin there until he gently turned her face back towards him. Instructions to keep her eyes on him, no matter what, claws trailing her own blood across her cheeks in small little trails. His eyes were hard, but searching, checking for her little tells, making sure it wasn’t too much.

But oh, it was so much! It  _ was _ too much, and she adored it, overwhelmed and weak to his attentions. And the way he seemed so focused, making sure to not go too hard, just hard enough to split her skin with the danger of his claws while his other hand thoughtlessly pleasured her, even while he was still clothed.

But eventually he leaned down, abandoning his painful administrations to instead tongue and lick at her clit, his tongue pressing into her and making her keen and jerk against his mouth. Her words turned to begging until his soft flesh hand squeezed her hip, directing her movements as she bucked up against his tongue, rising higher, higher-

And when she crashed, Lucio continued with a dark look in his pale eyes, watching her until it came to the point where it was too much, too sensitive, too much, tears in her eyes.

Only then did he pull away, wiping at his mouth.

But he didn’t finish himself off like she had thought he would. He kissed at the bleeding cuts on each of her thighs, careful, and then moved up to kiss her mouth, laving his tongue against hers so she could taste the metallic tang of her blood.

And then he pulled her hands away from those crimson loops, murmuring to her in a quiet, gentle croon.

“We’re done, love. We’re done for tonight, you did so well for me.” He ran his hand through her hair, kissing her cheeks as she laid back and stared at the ceiling, dumbfounded. And when he moved away she whined, but he was back quickly with a bundle of clean bandages, stripping the pointed armor and claws from his arm.

And he took care of her, whispering sweet things to her as he made sure she was all wrapped up properly. He turned his face to hers every time she made one of her little huffy noises asking for a kiss, slow and tender and loving with each one. And when he laid beside her he helped her shaking fingers strip him of his clothing, pressing more kisses to her knuckles before sliding his hand into her hair and stroking, oh so gently letting his nails drag against her scalp.

It’s how she fell asleep, and how she woke up in the morning, only tender administrations.


	14. A Wager (Public/Semi-Public Sex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain tall lanky boy makes Akaira thirst... maybe a little too much for their own goods.

Akaira was in quite the dangerous situation.

The kind of dangerous situation that had her pulling her bottom lip between her teeth, staring down the man that seemed to be trying very hard to make her do something dangerous without even thinking.

That man was none other than Julian Devorak, resident beanpole and eyecatcher to many a patron at this favorite haunt of his. He didn’t even realize how many pairs of eyes trailed after him across the room, and for once Akaira was not ashamed to be a part of the masses. He truly was a sight, especially when he finally stripped off his jacket, leaving him in just a billowy white shirt that he shamelessly left open and those ridiculously tight pants of his.

“I bet you could seduce him in five minutes. You have your dom energy going right now.” Haliah, her friend, gave a rather amused look.

“Five gold pieces and a bottle of your aphrodisiac potion?”

“Oh, no fair if you know him already.” Haliah pouted at her. “You wouldn’t be betting so much if you didn’t.”

“Two minutes, then, and I’ll have him either in the closet or in the back alley.” Akaira gave a killing smirk back at her friend, who shrugged and nodded.

“Okay, fair enough. I’ll agree to your terms. Go get your man, make sure the rest of us can hear.” Haliah winked at her, and Akaira slid from her seat, leaving her drink on the table.

“He’ll be doing most of the noise making,” she said, before sauntering away from the laughter of her friendly witch.

Up to Julian, who seemed like he was just about to make his way away from the gentleman that he had been amusing anyway. Time was ticking down already. She nudged his hip with hers and he startled for just a moment before he caught sight of her, his eyes crinkling as he greeted her.

“Oh, Akaira! Didn’t notice you were here, how have you been doing?”

She pressed close with a sultry smirk she had mastered years ago, noticing the way he almost immediately flushed under her gaze. “Oh, I’ve been doing… fairly well. I think I’m in need of some help, though.”

“O-oh?” He led her a little bit away from the main crowd, the heat in his face slowly rising. “Help with what?”

She took hold of the front of his shirt and tugged him down to her level, very aware of the fact that Haliah was undoubtedly watching, and murmured into his ear. “Would the kind doctor be so attentive as to attend to my needs? I need you, Julian…”

He swallowed hard, his face now turning red as he stared down at her. “Oh, I uh… um. Y-yes? Whatever,” he stuttered and cleared his throat, pausing for a moment before lowering his voice slightly. “Whatever you need.”

Akaira smiled at him, tugging him down to kiss him hard enough to almost make his lip split. “Into the closet, it can’t wait, now.”

And already he was drawing her backwards, nearly tripping over himself as he led the way out of the room, not even bothering to check if anyone was watching them before Akaira was shoving him into the small supply closet, shutting the door behind them and leaving them in almost complete darkness. She advanced upon him, leading him back until he was pressed against the wall, his breath quick and ruffling her hair just slightly.

Her fingers hooked into the laces of his trousers, tugging and pulling until they came undone and she could pull them down around his thighs, trapped by his thigh high boots. She sighed as she took the length of him in hand, leaning forward to suddenly dig her teeth into his collarbone and draw a high whine out of him.

“Now, Ilya, now, I need you now-”

“Alright, yes, okay, I just-” He fumbled around in the dark until his hands found her hips, and she quickly helped him get her own pants down and out of the way. “Ah- h-how do you…?”

In response she took a handful of his hair and wrenched his head back, again taking his length in hand and pumping him a few times. “I want you to press me against the wall and fuck me,” she growled. “I don’t want to touch the ground until you’ve made me come, and if you come before I do… you keep going until I’m satisfied. Understand?”

“Oh god, yes, yesyes I-” he stuttered for a few moments before he seemed to kind of sort through what she wanted, and then his arms were around her thighs and hoisting her up, higher until he let her down on his cock.

And he went slowly, easing himself inside until he was fully inside of her before his arms and his hips worked in a messy rhythm together, lifting her just a little before she dropped and he thrusted up. But oh,  _ oh, _ it felt so good, trapped against him and the wall, hearing his quiet keens bounce off the walls so close around him. The hand she had in his hair tugged again, pulling tight enough to hurt and making him whine against her skin.

“Come on baby, moan for me, won’t you?” She panted between her own little noises, nails scoring marks down his shoulders, his back underneath his shirt as he fucked into her, desperate to hear his noises.

And obligingly, forgetting all sense of propriety, he moaned against her neck, thrusting harder as her nails dug deeper into his skin. The feeling of his cock dragging against that one  _ delicious _ spot inside of her made her nerves fray. Her own noise grew louder, coaxing him to join the sinful orchestra of moans and curses and whines and pleas until she rather suddenly found herself shuddering, rising to her peak and tumbling over it, head thumping back against the wall.

And just as she was coming down she felt Julian spill inside of her, pushing her more firmly against the wall as his drawn-out moan turned into a desperate whine, hips stuttering, using the wall as support to keep his legs from giving out on him.

When her feet finally touched the ground, Julian slumped down to the floor to catch his breath as Akaira pulled her pants back up and fixed herself as well as she could in the darkness of the closet. She sighed contentedly and licked her lips to wet them.

“Ah… thank you doctor, just the medicine I needed.”


	15. Caretaking (Toys)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asra gets held. Things are sweet and soft.

Verun pressed kisses to the back of Asra’s neck, slow and tender, sensual with the movement of their lips as they tugged him closer, slick fingers brushing against his prostate and making him shake with feeling. He shifted slightly and leaned his head back on their shoulder, mumbling nonsense to them as he tried to roll his hips against their hand. But they pulled their hand back just slightly and lightly nibbled on the side of his neck.

“No, no, my love. You have to be properly ready, I told you,” they murmured to him, a smile spreading across their face as Julian brushed his hands up and down Asra’s thighs, being lifted and held in place by Verun’s own strong legs.

“I-I’ve  _ been _ ready, Verun, honey, please,” he keened quietly. He was already boneless, having come once already from their constant teasing, fingers pressing to his prostate a bit harder and making him squirm against it.

They hummed, tilting their head as their fingers slid down, over his beautiful bronze skin, lightly pinching at his nipple before their hand came to rest at his waist. “Hmm… maybe you’re right. Julian, what do you think? Is he ready?”

And the doctor hummed as well, pressing barely-there kisses to the insides of Asra’s thighs now before biting down, just enough to sting and make him release a sharp breath. “I suppose he is,” he rumbled, his fingers ghosting over Verun’s hips.

“Will you hand me the thing then?” They slid her fingers out of Asra and he released a breath of a whine at the loss. Waggling their fingers in Julian’s direction as he shifted to grab the small, nondescript box on the nightstand, they made sure to give Asra the attention he so deserved, nibbling on his ear before the box was placed in their hand.

They shifted him around a bit so that they could see over his shoulder with them both propped up on the small mountain of pillows, placing the box on his belly just above his erect dick. And they used both of their hands to unwrap the ribbon from around it, letting the dark red silk lay across his belly as they removed the lid.

Inside was a dark blue glass dildo, with small, smooth ribs on the underside for added stimulation. There was a bubble in the middle of the thick glass with an odd floating metal piece inside of that. As Verun pulled it out of the box proper, Asra made a curious sound and touched his fingers to the wrist of the hand holding it.

“Do you like it?” Julian leaned his head against Asra’s knee, smiling at him. “Me and Verun picked it out.”

“I… what does it do?”

Verun chuckled lowly and pressed their lips to his hair, whispering a small, easy spell as they let the tip of the dildo rest against his belly. It suddenly started vibrating, a light movement that had Asra jumping just slightly, though a moan slipped through his lips at the thought of it inside of him.

“Is this okay?” Verun whispered to him, somewhat surprised by the quick, almost desperate nod that Asra gave.

He shuddered slightly and turned his head towards them, eyes wide and pleading. “Please?” he mumbled, hand now clutching at their wrist.

They smiled and kissed his lips, hand pressed to his belly as they pulled the dildo away and stopped the magic flowing through it. “Of course, my love,” they murmured in return, their other hand reaching out, Julian handing them the bottle of oil that they had been using before. Verun made sure their fingers were slick enough, spreading the oil over the dildo carefully before shifting them and Asra around again once more so that they could press the tip of the glass against Asra’s hole, listening to the way his breath hitched.

And slowly, carefully, they slid it into him. Every hitch of breath, every low moan, every twitch of his hips was taken note of, carefully recorded down in Verun’s mind as Jualin watched with attentive eyes, thumbs rubbing idle circles into Asra’s skin.

Once the dildo was fully seated inside of him, Asra shuddered and rolled his hips against it, until Verun pressed a hand to his belly to stop him with a small tut. “Let me take care of you, Asra,” they murmured once more. “Just focus on Julian.”

For his part, Julian ran a palm over Asra’s cock and made him whine at the feeling, already sensitive from the last time he came but the sensation too light for him. Julian chuckled lightly and settled himself between both Verun and Asra’s legs. Once they got started on truly making Asra come undone, things would go quick - and he for one didn’t want to miss out on any part of it.

And Verun started moving the dildo inside of him, not making it vibrate quite yet as Asra continued to adjust to the size of it. But Asra whined, wriggling against it as Julian continued his administrations, and honestly? Verun was in this for the hedonism of watching their two loves fall apart by their hand. So they caught Julian’s eyes and gave a tiny wink before they murmured the spell to make the dildo vibrate, and as Asra heard it in his ear his breathing paused- before punching out of him with a low, shocked moan as it started.

And Julian’s hand closed around his dick, starting to pump slowly as Verun thrust the dildo in a bit harder. Asra’s voice rose into a cry of pleasure, Verun’s lips pressed to his neck to feel the sounds vibrating from his throat. They knew all his tells, they knew when he was getting closer to finishing.

Julian knew this all just as well, and as Verun’s mouth formed another spell to make the vibrations more intense, his mouth closed over Asra’s cock, sucking him off as Asra moaned into the open air above him, legs shaking, hands clutching at the sheets and pillows on either side of him as he came into Julian’s mouth.

Verun stopped the vibrations as Julian swallowed and pulled away, wiping his mouth with a triumphant grin. They eased the dildo out of Asra and he gave a quiet keen, already melting into Verun with a dopey smile on his face. Julian oh so graciously moved away to get a warm, damp rag to clean Asra off with as Verun scootched out from under him and put everything away for now, returning just a few moments later to press kisses to his cheeks.

“I do wish you would let us take care of you more often, love,” they murmured. “You know we do enjoy spoiling you.”

“Eh,” Asra giggled, his eyes sliding closed as he spread out over the bed. “Maybe.”

Verun rolled their eyes before flopping down beside him, tugging Julian down so that he ended up spread-eagled over both of them, all three of them pleased and giggly, and more than a little ready for a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I forget to mention that Verun is gender fluid? Sorry for the pronoun surprise, lol.


	16. Ink (Cockwarming)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling that Lucio would A) do pretty much anything to distract Akaira from making him work and B) love to frustrate her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late and determined to catch up on this so... just hold steady with me. I'm going to do all 31 days of kinktober. Life Things™ just happened so... rip.

Akaira leaned forward slightly before Lucio put a hand on her belly with a small sigh. She hummed and chuckled quietly at the shift of him inside of her, the way it affected him. Currently they were both sat at his desk, Akaira reading out long legal documents to help Lucio with his “homework,” making sure that he understood everything he was signing for.

She didn’t trust his courtiers any farther than she could throw them. With the exception of Volta… Akaira could throw her too far for that analogy to work. Already they had found a couple of documents that Lucio would usually rather sign and be done with that would have funneled funds and materials to the courtiers’ states exclusively. It really made Akaira want to fight someone, but at the moment, she was… preoccupied.

Mostly by the way Lucio’s hand was crawling between her legs. Golden fingers brushed over and pressed down on her skin, just on the inside of her thigh. All this, deciding that Akaira would warm Lucio’s cock while he worked, was just a game. A game to see who would break first.

A game that Akaira was determined not to lose.

She bit her lip as she smirked, her muscles tightening around Lucio’s dick inside of her. “You need something, puppy?” But there was just a hint of a tremble at the edge of her voice, and internally she cursed. Lucio would pick up on that like a bloodhound going on a hunt, it was inevitable.

But for now he hummed, and his hand stilled on her bare thigh. “No, not particularly. Would you continue reading?”

So she did, her voice undoubtedly turning into a drone to his ears as his hands again started moving over her skin, skipping over the crease of her thigh to instead spread his hand over her belly as he pressed a kiss to the back of her neck, nuzzling the top of her spine.

“Lucio,” she said, warning, and his teeth nipped at her.

“What, am I not allowed to touch my dearest love?” His voice was a lusty drawl, and Akaira had to clamp down on the shiver that seemed determined to respond to every note of his voice. He knew just how to play her to his own wishes.

"Not when you're supposed to be working," she said, as sweetly as she could manage. "Once we're done with these papers we can head to bed for a while."

He hummed and pressed his cheek against her back. "Mmm, I'm not sure how patient I can be, Akaira."

"Well, you'll have to be patient for a little longer." She leaned back against him and he pressed his lips to her spine. "Or are you simply going to give up?"

Lucio huffed and nipped at her skin, suitably challenged. "Who says that I'm going to give up?"

Akaira smiled, turning her head so that he could kiss her cheek. "No one. Now let's finish these papers off?"

He grunted slightly, an unreadable noise, and Akaira returned to the papers, starting to read once again. And, to his credit, he did last almost to the end of the stack, signing the ones he wanted and tossing aside the others. But it wasn't  _ quite _ through when Akaira felt a finger, wet with black ink, swipe in between her breasts.

She raised an eyebrow and made a curious noise. "Lucio?"

He simply hummed and again dipped his finger into the inkwell, carefully swiping off the bit of extra that threatened to drip. And then he swiped his hand over her skin again, and again, until there were black streaks marking her belly, the tops of her breasts, and even her shoulders.

With each swipe Akaira grew more distracted from her cause, until the faint touches had her shivering with every one. And then she felt Lucio's golden hand between her legs, getting over her clit before pressing directly where Lucio was splitting her open still, shocking a small whine out of her.

"You're positively dripping for me, aren't you?" His voice was a rumbling murmur now, his patience snapped and spent.

And Akaira knew that there would be no appeasing him until he got what he wanted - what they both wanted, what they had been teasing and dancing around for the past hours now. Lucio shifted his hips upward and she let out a shaky sigh.

And then his golden fingers were pressed to her lips, slipping past until she could taste herself on the warming metal, pressing down on her tongue and even further until she gagged on his fingers. Lucio wrapped his other arm around her with a growl, raising a foot to the edge of the desk to shove the chair they were in away so that he had the room to then wedge his hand under one thigh.

He leveraged her up just a small bit before thrusting his hips up. It was an awkward angle, and didn’t allow for much movement, but the heat of it made her gasp and shudder with Lucio’s chest heaving beneath her. He kept her legs wide apart as he fucked her like that, sweat sliding down her back and making the slide of their skin into something more slick and heavy.

And then the door opened, and the chamberlain suddenly stopped as he locked eyes with Akaira, who let out a moan as Lucio shifted just slightly to hit  _ that _ spot inside her that made her see stars with every little movement of him inside of her.

She could only imagine what this looked like - Akaira covered in finger-drawn lines of ink, naked in Lucio’s lap with his pants shoved down to his mid-thigh to fuck her. The chamberlain was stuck, now. Retreating wasn’t an option, with Lucio’s penchant for showing off his prizes, and if the chamberlain decided to stare just a moment too long, Lucio would gladly have him thrown out of the palace for the night.

Lucio bit into her shoulder, pointed canines drawing blood and making her whine and nearly convulse against him as she writhed. But his grip was unyielding, and his golden fingers were only now slipping from her lips to instead wrap around her throat, carefully squeezing and sending her head reeling.

Akaira found her finish racing towards her too quick for her to warn Lucio about, and as she reached it her spine arched, her head leaning back as she gasped through it until Lucio made certain to bury himself in her with another bite to her shoulder as he quickly followed.

Coming back down with her head leaning back onto Lucio’s shoulder, she distantly heard the chamberlain speaking, stuttering nervously through whatever he had come to announce before she heard the tell-tale brush of ragged feathers against the stone floor before the poor man took his leave and rushed out.

Lucio hummed and kissed the bite marks he had left. “I think that’s enough work for today, love.”

“You think?” She smiled lazily to herself as she felt him laugh.


	17. Trust Me (Monster Fucking)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Verun is UHHH a lover of reversed!Julian so like. Fuck yeah.

Verun grinned as she turned her head to kiss Julian’s cheek, the sharp point of his nose. His monstrous form arched over her, quivering slightly as he so gently ran the pads of his fingers down her sides. He was so scared to hurt her, to let the sharp edges of his talons touch her in any way. But she was determined to make it right, to show him how he could be better.

So slowly, she pulled her clothes off her body, watching the way that Julian watched her so carefully, his red eye now devoid of iris and pupil. It was a haunting red orb now, staring blankly without giving away which direction it was staring.

Once she was bare Verun pressed Julian backwards, his feathers ruffling, steps stumbling as he expected a wall that suddenly wasn’t there. The two of them tumbled onto a soft bed, a product of Verun’s own magic. She saw his mouth open to question it, but she stopped his words quickly with her lips on his, insistent. The world was a mess, being torn apart and put back together infinitely, but with it came a new power to her magic. With it she could change the world around her, pulling it together in new ways and pulling it apart in others, just to make a room, a warm bed for the two of them to fall into.

He relaxed under the press of her lips, surrendered to her when her tongue pressed in past sharp little canines. She wanted to lay here forever on top of him, relax and bathe in the warmth that grew between them.

But he was impatient, and Verun was too weak to do anything else but please him. She kissed him, sharp and insistent just the way he liked, devouring his mouth like she wanted nothing else.

And he moaned against her lips, against the pressure of them, and her fingers raked lines through his feathers to make him shudder. “Julian,” she murmured. “Julian, I need you.”

His eyes were desperate, pleading and unsure all at the same time. “H-how?”

“I need you to touch me,” she said, leading his hands onto her skin. “Any way, I just want to feel you.”

And so once more his fingers skated over her body, tracing the lines of her body, the soft rolls of her belly. He kissed her, again and again, until he pulled her closer with a hand in her hair, suddenly desperate for more.

“Verun, Verun…”

She drew back just slightly as she watched his new body react to her touches, the way his cock grew between his legs and twitched to life as Julian whined, legs drawn up on either side of her.

_ “Verun, _ please,” he breathed.

Her eyes flickered back up to his and she smiled with a blush. “Of course, my love. You always ask so nicely.”

He whined as she kissed the tip of his length before taking him into her mouth. He was much larger than she remembered - but she made up for the lack of stimulation by pumping him with her hand, finding an odd slick already wetting his skin. He keened and cried into the air, hips bucking up into her mouth despite the shake that told her how hard he was trying to hold back. Her free hand was pressed to his hip before he could buck up towards her again, and Verun tightened her hand around him for a moment as he moaned.

And then she pulled off of him and he writhed underneath her with a needy gasp.

“Verun! Please,  _ please-” _

“Shhh, shh.” Verun reached up and brushed her fingers over his cheek. “I know, love. Will you trust me?”

He nodded quickly and she crawled over him once again, still being dwarfed by his size as she kissed him, using one of her hands to line him up with her entrance and slowly, slowly sink down on him until she couldn’t wait any longer. And then she let her eyes slip closed as she forced herself down until her ass was settled against his pelvis, and her hands scrambled at his chest with a gasp at the feeling of delicious pain.

She laid herself down against him, moaning against his chest as she rocked her hips back to meet him in small movements. “Julian-” Her voice broke with the feeling of being filled so well, so differently than what she was used to. “Julian, move, please, I need-”

But he jumped into motion the moment he heard her wishes, his arms around her, holding her in place as he growled and moaned and cried into her, pressing open kisses anywhere he could reach. It felt brutal, the pleasure that each monstrously strong movement brought as Julian so quickly chased his pleasure with each keening moan that Verun gave.

Until suddenly he was surging up, swinging them around to fuck Verun with her below him, his eyes hazy and wild with lust as he panted against her mouth. Her voice cracked into a scream for just a short moment before her breath fled her completely and her finish crashed over her with an almost violent arch of her back.

But Julian kept moving, and Verun’s body shuddered in his grip, oversensitive but  _ aching _ for more as his mouth pressed to her throat, threatening to bite with his sharp canines but so clearly fighting against the need to do so. Until, at least, Verun put a hand to the back of Julian’s neck and pressed his mouth closer, begging in a wrecked voice for the bite that he wanted to give.

So finally he did bite down and Verun shuddered through another orgasm as he reached his peak at the taste of blood, whining into her neck as his eyes squeezed shut. She could feel every twitch of his dick inside of her, each one making her let out a small sigh and a hum of pleasure as she came down from her high.

“I love you,” Julian mumbled, licking at the little pinpricks where he had punctured her skin until they stopped bleeding. “I-I’m sorry, Verun-”

She pulled his face up to hers to kiss him soundly. “Ilya, my love-” she kissed him again, and again, fingers petting the feathers around his face. “I love you too.”


	18. Mistress (Body Worship)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asra, Verun, and Julian, with a bit of roleplay and body worship? Count me in.

Julian crept up to lay his head on Verun’s bare thigh, eyes wide and pleading as he pressed his lips together, fingers quivering. “Please,” he murmured, voice ragged already. “Please, let me taste-”

“Ah ah.” Asra smoothed his hands over Julian’s hips, nails digging in as they reached his ass and made Julian’s eyes squeeze shut. “Is that how you address a superior?”

_ “Please, _ mistress-” Julian shuddered. “Please, let me taste you, let me touch you?”

Verun laid a hand on Julian’s head, humming thoughtfully. “You can taste. But no touching.”

He let out a keen as Asra shoved him forward and down, grabbing at his arms to hold his wrists together at the small of his back. It was rough handling that Verun didn’t always have the heart to go through with - but Julian liked it, and Asra knew with a fine touch just how much was too much. Julian’s mouth met her core, where Asra’s mess was still leaking out of her. He so eagerly lapped at it before his tongue plunged into her, pulling a sigh from Verun’s lips.

And yet Asra pulled Julian back by the hair after a minute or two, leaning over his form to murmur into the taller man’s ear.

“How does she taste, Ilya? Do you like tasting both of us like this, face buried between her legs?”

“Y-yes, yes, I like it- ah, you taste so good, my loves-”

Asra tugged on his hair, almost viciously as Verun watched, impatient. “Do I need to remind you who you’re talking to, Ilya? Or do I need to tie you up again while I do your work for you?”

“Mistress,” Julian nearly sobbed. “You taste so good, mistress, Verun-”

“Tell her just how good she feels,” Asra murmured to him. “How much good do you see in your mistress?”

“So good,” he gasped. “You feel so good around me, your skin is so soft, mistress- I- I-” he dissolved into mumbling, cursing in other languages as he strained against Asra’s grip on him, lips quivering with every syllable, losing his control of his mouth.

Finally Verun took mercy on him and tapped at the hand that Asra had in his hair. “Mmm… I’ll be nice for tonight, Ilya. I’m feeling impatient.”

And so Julian jumped to work quickly once again, almost desperate to get her off. His tongue roamed over her entrance and up around her clit where he sucked and his lips strained to give the proper amount of stimulation, before again his tongue slipped into her folds. He worked with little whines and needy noises, murmuring thanks into her skin when he had breath to do so, worshiping her body in all the languages he had at his disposal.

Slowly Verun was worked to her climax, her hand winding into his hair as she whined and lifted her hips up against his mouth. He worked all the harder for it, apparently alarmed at the prospect that he might again be pulled away, desperate to please.

“Asra-” she gasped her name, and the white-haired magician gave her a lazy smile before reaching around Julian to take hold of his cock, lazily pumping as Julian moaned against her.

She pressed his lips closer with a gasp, rocking her hips desperately rocking against his face, so close to her climax, so close that it became a burning need in her. “Fuck, Julian- Ilya-”

He again moved up to suck on her clit for a moment, and it was all she needed to be sent spiraling, her head falling back against the pillows she was propped up against as she came against his mouth, her wet slicking his chin as he continued for just a bit longer before crying out himself.

It was a wordless cry as he bucked against Asra’s hand, moaning as Asra’s teeth met his shoulder and he came hard into the magician’s hand, gradually relaxing and falling into the wet, messy sheets with his head on Verun’s thigh once more.

“Feeling better, Ilya?” Asra said quietly, kissing the bruises he had left on the doctor’s wrists.

And in return, Julian made a vaguely affirmative noise in his throat, his eyes sliding closed.


	19. The Count, Brought to His Knees (Pegging)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucio gets pegged. That's it. That's the whole chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompts today was a choice between degradation, pegging, and spanking... didn't even realize I had gotten all three of them in here until I looked at it again.
> 
> I'm slowly catching up with my kinktober days 030

Akaira smoothed her hands over Lucio’s ass, sighing quietly.

He panted into the pillows, his ass offered up so invitingly to her as he quivered, his breaths quietly taunting her in that way he knew got her going so well. There was a hitch in his voice as he whined and tried so hard to wriggle back, closer to her, nearly begging for her to do something about it.

“If you don’t stop moving I’m going to leave you tied up here for tonight,” she snapped finally.

In return his hips stuttered forward, his cock trying so desperately to find some sort of friction for him to thrust against. “Ah-  _ ah, _ but would you really? Just look at me, spread out so nicely for you-”

“Through no small amount of effort on my part, you brat,” she said, bringing a harsh hand down on his ass. “Now sit still, or I won’t give you what you want at all.”

He moaned with the hit, his head falling to the sheets once again as she smoothed a hand over the stinging skin. And then she slicked her fingers with the oil they usually had on-hand and carefully pressed one finger into him, making him whine and his fingers clench into the sheets. His wrists were bound in front of him, connected to the headboard with strong rope. It certainly wouldn’t do for him to use that magical arm of his to escape.

Lucio pressed himself back onto her fingers. “Cmon,” he whined, his voice breathy. “I can take more, you know I can, Akaira.”

In return for his efforts, she smacked his ass again with her free hand. “You’ll take what I give you, Lucio. Remember your place.”

He made a miserable noise, making Akaira smile. He was always one for such theatrics, but she wasn’t about to give into his wishes. She made sure his hole was stretched thoroughly, staying frustratingly just shy of his prostate, despite his whimpers and his pleas that she ignored.

Only when he was stretched and lubed up properly did she press her fingers against his prostate sharply, making him jerk forward in surprise as a wanton moan fell from his lips.

“Are you going to be good for me, puppy?” Akaira pulled her fingers away from his ass and wiped off her slick fingers on the back of his thigh.

“Yes-” He whimpered as he heard the shifting of leather and rope, the harness that Akaira affixed to herself before slipping the strap-on she had chosen for tonight through. “Oh, please, Akaira-”

She shushed him, hands running up over his back, back down his sides as she hummed in appreciation. “Lucio.”

“Yes?” His voice was shaky now, his body shuddering as he tried his best to stay still.

Akaira hummed. “Are you ready?”

He was nodding before she even finished, head falling until his face was planted into the mattress. “Yes, yes yes yes-”

She slicked up the false cock and started sliding in slowly. But Lucio was as impatient as ever, trying to force her to go faster, so… she took hold of his hips and dragged him closer, smirking at his shout of surprise, the whimper that told her just how much he enjoyed that feeling. And then she leaned over him, setting one hand on the mattress below them before setting a punishing pace, not phased in the least by the way he writhed against her.

Akaira grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled him up, teeth gritted, to hear the way that he moaned and shouted and screamed her name, eyes rolling back in his head. His arms were uncomfortable in the way that she had tied him up, but he was the one that had shuffled back so far, enjoying the stretch and the burn, the soreness his shoulders would have in the morning.

But eventually, after so long, he whined her name, desperate for any touch, any brush of friction to set him off. And Akaira knew the noise, even as her hips and thighs burned with the constant, punishing movement.

“Please, Akaira- ah!  _ Hng- _ I need it, I’m so close-”

And she wrenched his head back a little more, enough that she made sure that the air in his lungs escaped in a gasp as she angled her false cock  _ just _ enough that it slammed into his prostrate, making him scream and sob shortly.

“No,” she growled. “You come untouched or you don’t come at all, you ungrateful child.”

He sobbed once more, shouting into the echo of his last noise, tears starting to gather in his eyes as his prostate was pounded into, over and over, an exquisite torture, his cock angry and red, ready to burst.

“God, look at you-” Akaira grunted quietly, turning his head so that he could look into the mirror along the wall. “You’re such a fucking whore, for even a false cock to be put into you. You’d take anything I gave you, wouldn’t you?”

He sobbed, tears dripping down his cheeks even as he tried to blink them away, trying so hard to be good for her, to watch himself getting fucked like she wanted him to. “Muh-  _ mph- _ hah, yes! Yes!”

“Maybe I should get you another toy then, one of those big ones, see if you can handle me fucking you with  _ that. _ But you’d only like getting torn apart, wouldn’t you? Such a slut for pain. Great Count Lucio-” She brought a hand down on his ass once more, grinning as he shouted. “What would people think if they found out about that? Found out just how much of a whore you are, for anyone that would stick something into your ass.”

He let out a warbling cry, and Akaira narrowed her eyes before her hips slowed just slightly. But then her grip on his hair released, and she came up onto her knees properly, just to get the proper angle to spank him, again, and again, five times before  _ finally, _ he came onto the sheets, white splattering over the crimson silk with a wretched cry.

Akaira smirked lazily, her own slick starting to drip down her thighs. If Lucio thought that this was the end of their night, he was sorely mistaken.


	20. Control (Edging)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes love is watching the two people you care for most jacking themselves off. Sometimes it making sure they don't get off until you do.

“Stop.” Verun’s voice was soft, but firm, and with a groan Asra’s hand stilled, his head leaning forward to lean onto Julian’s shoulder.

For his part, Julian’s lips parted around a small moan, still shuddering and trying to move against Asra, at least until Verun tutted.

She’d been mean already, she knew. At the moment she was sat in Julian’s chair, the one that he usually kept at his desk that he worked at when he was home alone. She was currently a ways into pleasuring herself, listening to the myriad of noises her two loves as they fucked themselves into oblivion at her direction.

But she knew exactly what their tells were, she knew the way they shook and how their noises changed just before they fell over the edge - so she stopped them each time they both got to that point.

Julian pressed his lips to Asra’s cheek, breathing heavy and shaking slightly as he did his best to focus.

Verun gave them a few minutes to cool down, as her fingers continued their work on her, a heady blush still resting high on her cheeks. She was enjoying this, the feeling of having so much power over both of them, when they let her.

“Again,” she murmured, and after just a short moment Julian took the lead, his hand moving over Asra’s length just half a second before Asra did the same for him. Together, they once more started working each other towards their finish.

Julian was the first to show his tells, the way his breath stuttered in his throat, a whiny keen falling from his lips. But then Asra followed, with the way his body tightened slightly, preparing for him to spill, a deep moan echoing in his chest.

“Stop.”

“F-fuck-” Asra stuttered, his teeth biting into Julian’s shoulder and making him groan.

Julian tangled his fingers into Asra’s hair and led Asra’s face up to his own to claim his lips. But the hands occupying each other stayed put, absolutely still so close to each other’s orgasms.

They could do anything to each other, as long as they didn’t make each other come before Verun allowed them to.

So she smiled and watched as Asra kissed him back, desperate, teeth tearing at the doctor’s lips with the frustration of being so close to the edge but being denied it over and over again.

And in return, Julian’s hips bucked up just slightly into Asra’s hand as he moaned, tongue flicking out to taste his own blood. Verun watched as he pulled the two of them closer together, Julian just as desperate as Asra, his own frustration showing in the way his fingers pressed into Asra’s golden skin, almost bruising.

“Again. You two know when to stop.”

Julian threw her a glance, worried but wanting so badly to please. And Asra started jerking him off once again and any words on his tongue were destroyed as a moan ripped through him.

And they repeated once more, though this time Verun focused more on getting herself off than making sure that the two of them didn’t.

When Asra stopped, Julian let out a strangled whine and stopped his own hand, long fingers tightening around Asra’s length. They were both probably a bit closer than Verun had allowed them to be so far, and Julian chewed his lip until it started bleeding again, eyes squeezed shut.

And softly, she felt her release crash over her as she whined quietly, drawing their attention. They both watched her for a moment as she worked herself through it, legs spread over Julian’s chair as she watched their faces heat up.

When she had come down enough, she gave them a slow, lazy smirk. “Again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapters, short chapters, tryna catch up with like five day's worth of not writing D:<


	21. Want To (Masochism + Period Sex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Verun is going through That Time of the Month and Julian helps out with it. Don't mind the mark.

Verun wasn’t exactly expecting her pain to so suddenly dull down, lazily blinking her eyes open. It was that time of the month again and of course, the first couple of days were a personal hell of cramps and blood where it wasn’t welcome. She’d been feeling particularly horny with no will to actually go through with the thoughts running through her head.

But now Julian was pressing closer to her back, hands under her shirt as his cold fingers pressed to her belly.

She sighed in relief and turned her head, eyeing the way the mark at his throat was glowing as he gave a small grin. He kissed her cheek with a quiet groan.

“You’ve been hurting so much, darling,” he said, as if it was a shock. Verun let it slide for now, knowing she was just being touchy, and kissed him again.

“Yeah… you don’t have to take it, Ilya,” she murmured, even if she  _ really _ enjoyed being without it for a few moments, at least.

He chuckled and pulled her closer against him, and she released a slow breath as she felt the definite beginning of an erection pressing against her thigh. “Verun, you should know by now that I don’t mind.”

“Because you’re a glutton for pain,” she said with a quiet laugh. Her body was burning for him, though, and she couldn’t deny that having him so close was going to get frustrating real soon if they didn’t do something about it. “Want to uh… grab a towel? Probably don’t want to ruin the bed, love.”

He hummed and shoved his face against the back of her neck for a moment, scattering kisses across her skin before pulling away, hands reluctant to leave her. The pain returned when his touch left, but he was back in just a few moments with a couple of towels to lay down below them. And then he pressed kisses to the small of her back as he helped her out of her clothes, mouthing at her hips just before she pulled him out of his own.

“How do you want to do this?” His voice broke just slightly, his cheeks blushing as he gazed up at her. “Where do you want me?”

Verun pressed her lips together - she knew exactly where she wanted him, but she wasn’t entirely sure if  _ he _ would mind…

And yet, as if he read her mind, he grinned and shimmied his way between her legs, throwing one of her legs over his shoulder. Verun gasped as he kissed her thighs, her hands flying into his hair. She was so  _ damn _ sensitive, it was almost painful to wait for him.

“Ilya- ah, you don’t need to-” Her eyes went wide and met his as he grinned and nipped lightly at the inside of her thigh.

“Ah, but my darling…” He lowered his face against her heat, leaving a kiss against her entrance where she bled, where she so badly needed him, leaving his lips tainted red.  _ “I want to.” _

Verun watched him closely, unfamiliar but incredibly turned on by the way his voice dropped and his hands clenched around her legs, long fingers digging in so she could feel his eagerness, though it wasn’t enough to hurt. And he took that at permission, lips and tongue finding her clit, running over her entrance where she was so sensitive, her body already twitching and arching at his touch.

His hands forced her legs apart, and the force behind them made her gasp - she was usually treated with such gentleness, even the touch of roughness had her writhing against him.

He glanced up and paused, sensing that extra reaction from her, making her whine as he pulled away, his lips and chin bloodied without a care. “Is that okay?” His hands smoothed over her thighs now.

And Verun… well, Verun was nearly in tears with her need to just get off. She wanted to come so badly, she needed it. Her hand clenched in his hair, tearing a hiss out of him as she shuddered. “Julian,  _ please-” _

He didn’t delay any longer than it took for her to get the words out, following the direction that her hand gave, putting his mouth to work once more until she shuddered through a cry of relief. And this time when he came up, she brought her hands to his face and at least tried to wipe the blood away from his lips, though it did little more than smear it.

He grinned and retreated just long enough to wipe his face with a corner of the towel they were on, then swooped down to kiss her. “Do you need more, love? Just tell me what to do.”

She wasn’t entirely blind to the fact that he was still  _ very _ hard… and her body was still calling for more. Verun met his eyes for a few moments before smiling and slowly shuffling around, rolling onto her belly until she could raise her back end up onto her knees, offering herself up to Julian. He sucked in a breath, his fingers trailing over her hips, eyes no doubt growing wide.

“Julian,” she whispered, urging him on. “Come on, please.”

His fingers pressed into the soft flesh around her hips. “If you so wish, my darling,” he murmured, pressing closer, one hand guiding him into her. She was almost immediately keening into the pillows, hands clenching into the sheets, body shaking and  _ fuck _ she was so fucking sensitive to every little movement of his.

Julian curled his body over hers, groaning into her ear as he moved, hands and arms tight around her, giving her little wiggle room. She felt like she was melting, combusting with every brush of his skin as she came apart. He kissed her shoulders and moaned into her skin as she sobbed and did her best to push back against him, as much as she enjoyed letting him take over.

A hand came up to brush over her cheek, and with just a moment of thought she turned her head and pulled a finger into her mouth. Her tongue laved over it as Julian’s breath paused for just a moment, and she sucked and bit down as he shifted his hips to hit that place inside of her that made her shudder and cry out.

And finally she hit her peak once more and moaned around Julian’s digit, already feeling fucked-out and shaky. And for his part, Julian only continued for just a moment more before he pulled out, coming over her ass and the base of her back with a gasp, thighs shuddering.

He led her body to lay down, finger slipping out of her lips as he moved away. The pain from her cramps returned once again, but he returned with a damp towel to wipe his cum and the blood slicking her thighs away, finding some other rags to set between her legs, along with some of her shorts for her own comfort.

Once everything was fixed up and Verun was comfortable once more, Julian laid down beside her and once again took her pain, kissing her cheeks. “That isn’t too bad, is it?”

She snorted and smiled, wrinkling her nose even as her eyes slid closed. “No, not at all…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone please tell me I'm not the only one that gets incredibly sensitive like, EVERYWHERE Down There when I'm on my period because honestly it's the best and the worst thing all at once.
> 
> <strike>Also lets face it, the closest Julian will come to domming is being a service top. But he's damn good at what he does</strike>


	22. Demon (Breath Play)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incubus Lucio might be an idea I'll have to revisit sometime... he's got some magic to him ;)

It felt like she was in a daze - nothing about simply watching a man should turn her on, especially not without a drink. Akaira was a needy shit, she knew, but… this? This was unprecedented.

Just watching the guy strut from the bar to the table of his friends in those heels made her mouth water. She  _ needed _ to get into that lap, but he seemed so uninterested in anyone. His gaze twitched around, meeting the eyes of the other patrons that seemed to be drawn to him (including Akaira's own) but he never strayed for long before turning back to his conversations.

"Well that's not something you see every day." Haliah plopped down into the seat across from her, and Akaira turned back around, raising an eyebrow.

"What, me thirsting after a guy?"

"An incubus. Especially one that's not on the job." Haliah stirred her drink and looked up at her with a slight grin. "If he was working he'd probably already have someone snared. He seems really powerful, I wonder what kind of deals he's made for such allure."

Akaira blinked. "Huh. Well then. Should I be afraid?"

"Only if you want to be," a voice spoke just behind her, hands falling heavy on her shoulders. "Hello, witch."

"Hello, sex demon," Haliah greeted cheerfully. "Do tell me that you're not just here to scare my friend with your sudden appearances."

The man she'd been watching all night slid into the seat next to her with a predatory smirk. "Alas, no… though maybe I'll take her with me later." He took Akaira's chin in hand, turning her face towards him, and she was turned to putty as she stared into pale silver eyes as he inspected her. "You are quite the beautiful woman, my dear."

Haliah grinned. "As long as you're careful with her. I do in fact enjoy her company, you know. What's your name?"

"Lucio," he said easily, drawing Akaira against him so that she could rest her head on his shoulder. She was stuck there, unable to move away or even do much more than look up at him through her lashes. Not like she had anything else she would rather be doing at this moment. And yet his attention didn't waver, staying on Haliah completely but for the golden fingers that brushed over her neck and cheek, making her shiver.

The two talked for a while, two magical creatures likely conversing about their fellows, how hard it was to pass off magic these days in the modern age. Akaira wasn't paying attention, more occupied with the way metal fingers slid lazily over skin that was slowly becoming slick with sweat. The heat between her legs was becoming unbearable, her thighs pressing together, her head spinning with the scent of Lucio's cologne. And every inch of her that was pressed against him made her feel like she was freezing and burning all at the same time.

"Well, Haliah, I suppose it's high time that I left here," Lucio was saying. Akaira heard his words and a terrible fear overcame her, making her raise a hand to clamp her grip around his wrist. She didn't want to be left behind, not with this unbearable feeling between her legs. But Lucio just chuckled and pressed his lips to her temple. "Don't worry darling, I haven't forgotten about you," he growled into her ear.

Haliah winked at Akaira and waved as Lucio leveraged her up to her feet, arm around her waist as he led her out of the door.

"Where to, darling?" His voice was still low in her ear, sultry with how close he was. "Tell me where I'm going."

She looked at him with wide eyes, directions to her apartment tumbling from her lips before she could think about this, think about how bad of an idea this was to invite a demon into her home, even if he wasn't apparently "working". Because once he did start…

She was being pulled through her door faster than she could comprehend, the distance between them and her place crossed in just a few steps. Then Lucio's lips and tongue and teeth were at her neck and she panted, shivering, so incredibly needy, like every touch of his was magical.

Which, honestly, wouldn’t be too far of a jump.

But finally he moved upwards until he could kiss her, one hand dragging her leg up until she could sling it up around his hips. And then without the inertia of movement her back met the wall, and she gasped against his lips as she was devoured. It felt like he was trying to tear her apart with small movements, his tongue sliding past hers until his hand closed around her throat, cutting off her air.

With that her eyes flew open, a ragged gasp flying past her lips as he grinded against her, sending her head absolutely  _ reeling _ as her skin was set alight.

“Fuck,” she all but mouthed into the air, her voice nonexistant, hands clutching at Lucio’s jacket, his shirt, anything she could reach until he released her, letting her get a few breaths before beginning again.

“Can you take more, kitten?” His voice was a rough growl in her ear, ready to snap. “I bet you could take anything I could give.”

“Yes-!” Her eyes rolled back as his golden hand reached between her legs, knuckles rubbing at her clit through her pants, and her finish was washing over her in seconds as Lucio released her throat with his hand and instead bit down on her flesh, eyes flashing red.

She whined quietly as she came down, until his teeth released her as well. “Are you certain that you can take  _ me, _ Akaira?”

Carefully she leaned her head forward until she could kiss him, slowly, savoring the touch. “Anything,” she murmured. “If you can make me feel like that again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also if I haven't mentioned it before, 90% of these chapters are coming directly from my google docs to here with little to no editing so like. It shows, I know.


End file.
